


Little Guardians

by iseemikimouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mermen!AU, Reincarnation!AU, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: It’s said the Little Guardians guard the hearts of fated pairs and will do anything in their power to protect them.





	Little Guardians

The man who stands at the gate entering Ladelle is human. He stands there with his arms crossed over his torso as he hunched over. His scrunched face hides his glare from those who decided to look at him. Jongdae questions whether he should go to the Festival of the Sea or not because of the way the guard is acting.

He stands some ways away from the gate, watching the guard eyeing people as they walk by. He sneers occasionally and he can only imagine why he’s raising his lip.

Jongdae decides yes, he wants to go to the Festival of the Sea because it’s better than listening to his mother complain about how he never listens. Besides, he doesn’t want to see the disappointment running through his mother’s eyes followed by the hardship he knows she’s going to be going through.

As he passes the guard, his eyes trail to the man as the guard’s lip curls. It’s as if he’s asking what Jongdae’s looking at. He hurries in, keeping his eyes on the guard.

With a huff, the guard continues to check the people coming in. 

The noise hits him first.

Jongdae’s eyes flick in front of him and the sight of the Festival puts a smile on his face. Colours of red, gold, and purple fill his vision. Human women gather around fabric and jewelry stalls, yelling out prices of how much they believe items to be while the men stand together watching and sighing at their emptying wallets.

Jongdae smells several types of mixed meat cooking in an array of unique sauces. He sees people milling around, laughing at jokes their family or friends are telling him. He tastes the salt from the sea on his tongue.

Everything looks humble almost peaceful but Jongdae knows better.

The hushed whispers and harsh words begin when Jongdae passes a couple with eyes the colour of the ocean. The woman slides her eyes to a small gaggle of women who have their eyes on them. The first woman smooths out her flowy pants before holding onto her companion’s arm.

Jongdae’s sends a small smile to the woman when she passes and she sends one back, her bright blue eyes crinkling a little.

The merfolk.

Of course, they would be at the Festival of the Sea. It is a festival to celebrate the treaty between the human and sea kingdoms. Unfortunately, however, there hadn’t been much celebrating since the beginning.

The high tension between the humans and the merfolk began before Jongdae was a thought to his parents. They say the cause was human greed and lies. If anything, it should be the merfolk who are wary of humans but instead it’s the other way around. Lies began to spread around about the merfolk, surrounding them in rumors and horrible fabrications. It did not take long for small skirmishes and battles to take place.

The time before Jongdae was born was not one people wanted to live in.

However, when Jongdae and his generation was born, everything stopped. Lies were no longer told and apologies were never given. Nothing was said between the two species causing the tension to raise at what it is today.

Of course, there are times when Jongdae believes the tension should dwindle down but nothing ever changes. It stays the same no matter how much the human kings try.

The first human king to try was King Jongin and he passed down his want and his love to the sea kingdom to every king after him. Many people were told, he felt guilty for the events of the first Festival of Sea but no one knew what happened. Everything was kept hidden and remains the heaviest guarded secret of the human kingdom.

  
  


Jongdae stops at a meat stall to browse the meats and to buy something to munch on. Quietly, he hopes his mother won’t mind but what his mother doesn’t know isn’t going to hurt her.

Looking at the man behind the stall, he notices it’s a merman and there’s no one else around. The man stares at Jongdae as if wondering why there’s a human at his stall and not merfolk. Smiling gently, Jongdae points to a piece of meat.

“How much for this one, sir?” he asks.

The merman gapes at him for a couple of seconds before returning Jongdae’s smile. “The meat is three pence and the fish two. For you, however, everything you chose is one. It’s not very often I get humans looking at my meat.”

Jongdae inclines his head in understanding and points to a thick piece of meat. His mouth waters as he watches the man wrap it. Paying the man, Jongdae smiles as he begins to walk through the crowd.

The meat is warm and slightly dry but Jongdae doesn’t mind. Food at the Festival has always been like this. Ripping the meat with his fingers, he reaches into the small pouch around his waist and waits for tiny hands to take the meat.

“I know you’re waiting,” Jongdae mumbles under his breath. “I hope you like.”

Tiny hands reach for the meat, snatching them from Jongdae’s fingers. There’s a low hum of appreciation before it’s silent once more.

He feels bad having to hide the tiny person in his bag. Of course, he wants to reach in and grab small creature to bring him out but Jongdae fears what would happen to them if they’re found out. 

Making his way further into the center of Ladelle, he passes a small bookshop that feels familiar to him. Ever since he had been coming to Ladelle, he always stops in front of the bookshop but he never goes in. He notes the assorted styles of books in the windows but then he looks at the shape of the shop. Why he does it, he doesn’t know.

Today, the shop has its door opening with the sound of children pouring out. Colours of blue and yellow move around as the bookkeeper sits in the middle of the room, creating a story to giggling children and happy parents.

He moves on.

There’s wiggling in his bag causing Jongdae to look around.

He reaches into his bag and moves to a corner where no one is watching him. He pulls out a tiny sea nymph who looks at him with big green eyes. The nymph stands on Jongdae’s palm, his pale skin a couple of shades lighter than Jongdae’s. His hair is short and curled around his ears that stick out a little.  There's a grin on his face as Jongdae stares him down.

"Enough Yoda. We need to get mother's fabric and then we're out of here," Jongdae mumbles.

Yoda only grins. "Story!" he says jumping up and down, his shirt flapping with his movements. "Story Dae. Important story!"

The nymph jumps off Jongdae's hand and runs through the crowd, leaving the human male to stand with a dropped jaw. In all the time he's known Yoda, the sea nymph wouldn't do something as drastic as running into a crowded walkway.

Jongdae rushes after him, avoiding people and merfolk who look at his funny. He doesn't shout for Yoda, not wanting to bring attention to the small sea nymph and it's not until he spots the creature being picked up by someone else does he sprints across the square.

"I'm sorry,” he says to the man and breathing heavily through his nose.

He startles the man who looks up at him with bright blue eyes. Jongdae takes a step back, surprised at the merman smile. He looks down at Yoda before looking back to Jongdae.

"He belongs to you?" the man asks and Jongdae nods.

“Yoda ran out of my hands a few minutes ago. I'm sorry."

The merman looks like he's about to cry but he holds it in and hands Yoda to Jongdae.

"Do you know what kind of creature you hold?" he says.

Jongdae shakes his head. "He's been with me since I was a kid. I think he followed me home one day."

There's a light shining in the old merman's eyes and motions for Jongdae to follow him.

Jongdae looks to where the fabric for his mother is and almost tells the old merman he's busy but Jongdae’s instinct screams at him to follow.

He does.

The merman navigates through the streets of Ladelle like he's been in town a million times before and stands in front of the same bookshop Jongdae just stood in front of. There’s no giggling children and happy parents. The bookkeeper is picking up the mess the children had made.

"I have a story to tell you,” the merman says sitting on one of the steps leading inside. The bookkeeper looks up and smiles when he sees the merman and Jongdae before he goes back to cleaning. “One that will make sense and one that won't. Will you listen?"

Jongdae can only stare before Yoda is clapping his hands with a bright smile. He had forgotten about the nymph in his hand and looks behind him. There’s no one looking at Jongdae or the strange little creature in his hand. It’s like the people of Ladelle don’t care about Yoda who decided to yawn when Jongdae looks back down at him.

Yoda grins and points to the merman. "Important story Dae!” he shouts. “Listen to story."

The nymph crawls up Jongdae's arm and makes his place against the crook of Jongdae's neck. The old merman lets out a shaky smile.

"Would you like to listen?" he asks again.

As much as Jongdae wants to say no, he knows that he can't. There's something about the tone of the merman's voice that has Jongdae sitting next to him as the merman clears his throat.

He doesn't start when there's squirming coming from his shirt pocket. A small head appears, looking around before his eyes land on Jongdae. There’s a noise of shock coming from his mouth and a look of happiness running across his features.

"Se-"

"The story," the old merman begins cutting off his sea nymph while Jongdae stares at it, "begins seventy years ago but it isn't in a land far away. It takes place in Ceto and Ladelle."

Jongdae nods once his eyes still on the nymph while the creature continues to smile at him. Yoda makes a sound at the back of his throat causing the other nymph to make another squeal of delight.

Jongdae’s nymph pats the spot next to him as the other smiles and nods before climbing out of merman’s pocket. He climbs Jongdae before wrapping his arms around the other, smiling happily and mumbling something Jongdae can’t hear. His nymph responds and Jongdae is almost sure the name coming from Yoda’s lips is Xian.

The merman clears his throat. Jongdae turns his attention back to the merman who has a fond smile on his face. He eyes travel to Jongdae’s.

"Everything began when..." he begins.

  
  


Sehun crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the sea nymph in front of him. Standing at a foot, Sehun's sea nymph, Suho, had his hands in the air with the fiercest glare Sehun had seen. Bringing his hands down, Suho placed them on his hips and tried to flick water at his merman.

"We're not going," Sehun said to the creature with a roll of his eyes. "I don't know what you want on the shoreline but we're not going." 

Suho threw an irritated look at the merman before swimming toward him and making a noise Sehun could never figure out. 

The nymph began to chatter angrily, his words not making any sense while still attempting to flick water in Sehun’s face. The merman huffed, leaning back, and flicks his tail toward the small creature. 

"That's how it's done," he said with a grin. "Try it again when you get older and bigger." 

The tiny creature stared hard at Sehun before he felt the force of Sehun’s tail flicking toward him. He tried to brace himself but the current is too strong for him and he spirals around, crossing his arms over his chest and mumbling quietly. When he’s able to stay straight, Sehun laughs at his unamused face.  

"Shore!" Suho demanded uncrossing his arms and his eyes boring into Sehun's sea blue ones. "Shore!" 

He swam to Sehun, reaching for the taller's hand but Sehun only pushed him away. 

"We're not going," he said his tone final. "You know how I feel about going on shore. Humans are there and I’m not the biggest fan of them. While yes, they might be interesting to study but still. Most humans are horrible creatures. They kill for sport and not food." 

Suho stopped swimming around Sehun and stared at the merman. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it instead and sighed in resignation. 

Sehun felt uncomfortable seeing the sea nymph starting at him and looked anywhere but the small green body in front of him. His gaze landed on his gold tail and noticed a couple of scales missing. He smiled a little remembering the small adventure through the thick corals with Suho. 

"Father was calling for us," he said instead of addressing the angry chatter coming from the sea nymph. "My presence is needed at the palace and when I get back, then we can continue our argument about going on shore." 

Hesitance ran across Suho’s face like he knew something he shouldn’t but it’s gone as fast as it came. With a roll of his eyes and another glare thrown at Sehun, the nymph swam away, mumbling under his breath, throwing tiny glares directed to the merman. 

The merman gaining Suho’s glares raised a brow and watched as the other swam away. He would come home tonight after he cooled down. There wasn’t a point of following Suho to gods know where. It would only make the creature more upset with him. 

He turns and swims the opposite away and towards Ceto. 

A small part of Sehun felt bad for telling the smaller sea creature no but the merman really wanted nothing to do with the people on the shore. It wasn’t like he hated the humans, they were too fascinating to hate, but they scared Sehun. He’s only seen them once when they killed his brother Jaejoong but it was enough for him to become scared of them. If he could, he avoided going anywhere on land. His father never liked it but he complied and would send Sehun’s younger brother, Hansol, to shore instead. 

He’s always been a little grateful to the humans because they brought Suho to him. Of course, the situation in which the sea nymph came to him wasn’t the best but he still came to him. 

When Suho came, he wanted to tell his parents and let them know, but his gut feeling said it wasn’t the right time. It didn’t matter though because a few years later, Sehun’s mother found Suho chattering excitedly to Sehun. He didn’t flinch when she yelped and giggled like a five-year-old. Instead, he embraced her as a mother figure. She was the one who ratted Sehun to his father, screaming at the king about Sehun’s nymph. 

It took a couple of months for Sehun to get a fed up with the constant giggles and the hushed whispers from his parents and siblings before he snapped. They only laughed it off before telling Sehun what was floating next to him. 

“They’re called the Little Guardians,” his mother told him while she swam around her husband’s throne one day, “and they’re legends to our people. It’s said the Little Guardians guard the hearts of fated pairs and will do anything in their power to protect them. If one of the fated pair dies, then it’s guaranteed they both will be reincarnated to try their love again.” 

The look on his mother’s face was enough to have Sehun a little interested in his Little Guardian. He looked to Suho who smiled brightly and swam toward Sehun. 

“I protect!” he said. “I protect Hun from bad people who hurt Hun!”

His mother swam to Suho and cupped the creature in her hands. “Is there a way to know who Sehunnie’s fated is?” 

The creature blinked up at her and showed a small smile. “Fated is human. Kind human but human.” 

There was a pained look on his mother’s face but she smiled at him and nodded. Sehun didn’t like the truth but what could he do? If his fated was human, then he was human. 

“He not harm Hun,” Suho said that day ending the conversation of Sehun’s fated. “He love and protect Hun and sea families from harm.”

Sehun could only hope he was right. 

He swam passed corals and kelps swinging quietly to a tune Sehun couldn't hear. The water became cooler the more he swam toward the ocean floor just as a soft glow appeared in front of him when a school of fish passed by. A soft smile played against his lips when he saw the tall towers of the Ceto palace. He stopped swimming to look out towards the aquatic city. 

Different sized fish swam from the top of the buildings to where colours of various shades gleam in the water light. Buildings made from coral, sea rock, and pieces of human stone greet Sehun when he began to swim towards the palace. The closer he is to the palace doors, the more he heard the sounds of laughter and shouts coming from the different merfolk. Almost everyone smiled and greeted their prince before continuing their business. 

It doesn’t take long for Sehun to make it to the palace doors. The blue building shone a bright bluish green in his eyes. The massive towers looked intimidating from where he swam but he knew better. Even if they looked a little scary, those towers were filled with memories of bright laughter and a smiling Sehun. Nothing scary there. 

There’s a couple of guards standing at the front doors, nodding their heads when he swims passed them. Different mermaids and merman are swimming in the hallways, chatting quietly to each other. A mermaid swimming toward Sehun stopped and bowed with caused a little commotion from the other merfolk. 

“Your grace,” they said, “we didn’t know you were here.” 

Sehun waved his hand and continued towards the throne room. He sent them polite smiles as he swam pass while the others made way for the prince. 

He stopped outside the throne room doors and took a deep breath. He knew there was nothing to be afraid of, but something told him he wouldn’t be liking the conversation about to happen. Knocking on the door, he let himself in. 

Since Sehun was little, he always saw the throne room as massive, with massive pillars and gutted shells used for chairs. His father sat in the large shell in the middle of the room, surrounded by his mother and two mermen Sehun had seen swimming around the palace. His mother caught his eyes and grinned brightly before remembering it wasn’t only members of the royal family in the room. Sending an embarrassed smile to the two guards, the queen of Ceto straightens out and attempted to look regal. 

“Prince Sehun,” she said and the said merman can’t help but smile. 

“I believe it’s fine, mother,” he said pointing to the two smiling guards. “They already know how we can be around family.” 

His mother’s look of regalness began to fall with Sehun’s words before the loving and silly mother of his shows. 

“Well, I was just trying to be queen like. It’s what a queen should do.” 

The king snorts. “I love you, my dear, but you act nothing like a queen does in those stories you read and honestly, I think our people prefer it.” 

“I agree with our king’s words,” said one of the merman. 

He’s bare-chested like all of the mermen with two silver bands on his left bicep signaling his status as a palace guard. His tail was a common bright blue as well as his eyes the same sea green most merfolk have. 

The other guard had a black and white tail which looked like an orca tail; the same two silver bands circle his bicep. He nodded toward Sehun when he swam in. 

“Your grace,” they both said as the queen pouted. 

“It’s nothing bad,” Sehun said, acknowledging the two guards. “It just means our people like you the way you are.” 

He pressed a kiss to his mother’s temple and bows to his father before staying straight and waiting for his father to speak. The look on his parent's faces caused Sehun to narrow his eyes a little bit but they only smile. 

“We had an important meeting," his father began, "with the humans of Gaea. They have proposed a way for us to have a peace agreement." 

Sehun raised a brow at his father’s words. He didn’t like where the conversation making his gut feeling right. 

“They have proposed a marriage between you and one of the human children.”

His mother closed her eyes as if waiting for Sehun to throw a tantrum at the news the king just gave. It might come later, however, because all Sehun felt shocked. He was to get married to a human in order to give peace to their kingdoms. 

“Me?” he repeated again to his parents. “Marry a human?” 

The queen nodded. “Yes, unless you can find your fated but it seems like you’re not trying and with your distaste of humans, I don’t think you ever will.” 

Sehun crossed his arms over his chest. “And marrying me to human royalty will make it better?” 

Both of his parents looked almost ashamed for asking this of him. There was a small part of him which felt happy at their looks but the feeling went away the moment it came. Of course, they would have to ask Sehun. He was the only one without a mate. Jaejoong was dead and Hansol had a mate by the same of Seungkwan. No one would break Hansol’s marriage to his mate, not when everyone knew how happy the two of them were. 

“Sehun,” his mother began once more, “if you find your fated then you don’t have to marry into the royal family. You can be with him and the human king has agreed.” 

“But would the-” 

“The treaty must be signed Sehun,” his father said, cutting off Sehun’s words. “You’re already destined to marry a human. It only makes sense for you to be chosen.” 

Sehun thought of the one time his mother smiled sadly as she played with Suho. She told him not every merfolk would find their fated person and begged him to try. But the pain left by Jaejoong’s death was too much to bare at the time. He couldn’t think marrying and looking for his fated human would make anything better. 

With a quiet sigh, Sehun nodded. Ceto and Gaea needed to have a peace treaty and if this was the only way, then it must be so. In the back of his mind, however, he promised himself if he met his fated human, he wouldn’t tell his parents he found him. He wanted to fall in love with his fated before anyone would know about signing the peace treaty. Yes, he knew it sounded a little selfish but he did not want his fated to be burdened by the treaty. 

The smile on his father’s face was enough for Sehun to know he chose correctly. He could see the worry lines leaving his face as his normal laugh lines took their proper place. 

“The engagement will be announcement in two weeks. You will be meeting the king’s son in the middle of the second week. To prepare you for being around humans, Minseok will take you to his home above the water where you will meet and befriend his human mate.” 

The king pointed to the merman with the orca tail. He sent a small but bright smile to the prince, his cheeks dusted a soft pink.

“He will also act as your guard while you’re on land and will be keeping an eye on you while you interact with the seaside town of Ladelle. At the end of the two weeks, there will be a festival and a feast where the engagement will be announced. I know you don’t really like this, Sehun, but I promise it will be worthwhile in the end.” 

The merprince nodded his head and looked toward Minseok who sent another small smile. 

“It will be an honor to have you in my home, your grace,” he said and Sehun blanched. He had always hated the title. 

Inclining his head to the guard, Sehun made a mental note to tell Minseok not to call him ‘your grace’ and to call him by his given name as well as being treated like a friend. If he wanted not to be scared of the human race, wouldn’t it be better if they didn’t know about his bloodline until the two weeks were up? He could see their true colours and how they interact with one another. 

“When do we leave?” he asked Minseok. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” came the reply. 

Sehun nodded again before looking to his parents. He saw the both of them, his father sitting on his shell throne, his grey tail flicking in nervousness. His blue eyes looked sad as if he didn’t want to send his middle son to marry into the human royal family. His mother stood next to him, her long wavy hair floating around her back. Her arms were crossed over her shell covered breasts before she let them down and swam to Sehun. She placed her hands against his shoulders and smiled at him. 

“Everything will be alright,” she told him. “I promise.” 

She released bubbles from her mouth, blinking rapidly making her look sadder than she felt. Sehun tilted his head to the side. 

“Why are you sad, mother?” he asked and she shook her head. 

“I don’t know,” she responded. 

Sehun hugged her tightly, memorizing the feel of her body. He couldn’t understand what was happening to the two of them but for some reason, it felt like the last time he was going to see her. 

He shook his head, chasing the thought out from his mind. It won’t be the last time he was going to see her. He just needed to jump into the water and swim to the ocean floor and she would be waiting with open arms and scolding on how he never visits her. 

He released her and looked to Minseok. “Let me get ready. Are there things I need to prepare?” 

Minseok shook his head. “No. My mate and I will take care of everything above the water. I would recommend bringing something of the sea though. Something to remind you of home and something to share with your fiance.” 

Sehun nodded and swam to the doors which lead to the palace rooms. He stopped before the door and turned around. His mother was watching him and sent a smile his way. She still looked sad but Sehun knew there was nothing he could do to wipe the pain from her eyes. He turned back around and swam to his room with Minseok following behind him.  

“What is your mate like?” Sehun asked as they swim. “Is he kind?” 

“He is,” Minseok said with a smile in his voice. “A little blunt and can be rude at times but he means no harm to anyone, your grace.” 

Sehun flinched at the words. “Please don’t call me your grace when we’re above water. I’ve never liked it and it makes me feel older than I am.” 

The guard doesn’t say anything and the prince hoped he got his point across. 

They make their way to Sehun’s room and he pushed the door open.  It's simple compared to the other rooms inside of the palace. A clamshell bed, a couple of strands of kelp in one corner, rolls of stories in another, and a single picture of his family when it was complete. He grabbed the picture and stared at the smiling face of Jaejoong. 

“You love your mate,” Sehun said, continuing the conversation of Minseok’s mate.

The guard flushes a bright red when Sehun turned around. He began to fiddle with his silver bands against his arms. 

“He’s the only one I see myself with but there might be a reason for it.” 

“A reason?” 

Minseok sent a mysterious smile. “Yes. One you will get to know once we arrive at Ladelle.” 

Sehun reached for one of his bags at the edge of his bed before putting the family picture inside as well as the three gold armbands floating by his head. For a couple of moments, he fiddled with them before placing them on his arms. 

While Minseok’s silver bands represent his status as a palace guard, Sehun’s three gold bands reek of royalty. Three bands represent his third place in line for the throne. His father may be king, but it’s his mother who is of royal blood. In a political standpoint with the humans, it is the king who must speak to them due to their traditions of men being superior but for everything under the sea, it’s the queen who holds the most power. In most cases, it’s the first-born daughter of the current king’s generation who is the first in line to the throne and then the siblings followed by the cousins. Sehun’s mother never bore a female but her sister did and Sehun’s cousin, Mei Qi is the next heir to the throne.

The prince cleared his throat before motioning to the door. “Shall we get going then?” he asked. “I’m sure your mate is waiting for your return.” 

There was a sheepish smile on Minseok’s face. “Actually,” he said, “I haven’t been on land for a few weeks. There have been a few incidents which have needed most palace guards to be present. I haven’t told Baekhyun I was coming home yet. It’s going to be a surprise.” 

Sehun raised a brow and tried to think about what Minseok was talking about. He didn’t know but it wasn’t he was super surprised about. If anything, his father knew what was happening and wasn’t planning on telling everyone else. 

Minseok lead the way out of the sea castle with Sehun turning around and looking at the sea kingdom. The odd feeling of not coming home filled him again but he shoved it away, knowing his mind was playing tricks on him. 

Sehun could always tell when they were getting closer to land because the bottom of the sea floor got closer and the felt warmer. The kelp had begun disappearing and in its place were rocks and smaller corals of pinks and purples. 

If the prince looked up, he could see what he believed to be the sky coloured in bright pink and blue. Sehun hoped he was right in calling the sky dusk. 

Sehun stopped swimming at one point and watched as Minseok continued. The guard peeked back when he didn’t feel Sehun behind him. He yelled something Sehun couldn’t really hear but he swore he said, watch me. 

Minseok continued to swim up the beach until he could sit on the sand with the tip of his tail in the water. A set of rocks were behind him and Sehun watched in mild fascination as Minseok hoisted himself up. He reached behind himself and grabbed something before patting himself with it. 

If the prince of Ceto was mildly fascinated with watching Minseok pull himself to sit on rocks, he was completely fascinated with watching Minseok’s tail turn into two long appendages. Without realizing it himself, Sehun swam closer to the guard. 

“These are called legs,” Minseok said once Sehun was close enough to hear. “I’m sure you’ve heard of them.” 

Sehun nodded and pointed to the strange object in Minseok’s hand. 

“A towel. It’s used to dry things off. Once you’re dry, then you would be able to gain your legs. Would you like to give it a try?” 

The younger merman looked to his tail to see the bright gleam of gold. It was the only thing he knew and truth be told, he was slightly nervous about losing it but he had to do this. For the sake of his kingdom, he needed to grow legs. 

Sehun nodded. 

Minseok reached for Sehun, pulling him out of the water, and sitting him next to himself. 

Sehun’s body felt a little warm the more Minseok patted him dry. He watched as gold faded into the same colour as his skin and his tail split in two. There was a hiss coming from his mouth at the slight pain of dividing his tail and he could tell the ache wasn’t going to leave for days. 

And then he felt normal. 

A little cold but normal. 

He looked to Minseok who smiled. 

“And you’re human looking,” he said. 

Sehun flashed a smile just as Minseok stood up. He was a little wobbly from not standing for a while but it was gone in a matter of seconds with the older merman wiggling the strange things on the end of Minseok’s feet. 

The guard caught Sehun staring intently causing him to laugh and wiggle the things more. 

“They’re called toes," Minseok said, pointing to the wiggling things.

Sehun ‘s mouth formed an O as he began to wiggle his. 

"They're strange," he said. "They look strange." 

Minseok laughed again. "They do but they’ll help keep your balance the more you walk.” He placed his hands on his hips. “As for walking. It’s going to be a little weird at first and you will fall and stumble but everyone does when they’re first learning how to move their legs. You’ll be fine, Sehun.” 

Sehun stared at his feet before nodding to Minseok. The guard grabbed Sehun by his arms and lifted him up. 

The prince’s legs felt weak holding his body weight. For a couple of moments, Sehun was scared he was going to fall over but Minseok’s words force their way back into Sehun’s mind. He tilted to the side before trying to regaining his balance.

"How do I take a step?" Sehun asked looking at Minseok who had a silly smile on his face. 

"Put one foot in front of the other." 

Sehun tried it and almost fell over. He’s sure he would have fallen and hurt himself if it wasn’t for Minseok catching him before he tipped.

He tried again and the same thing happened much to Sehun’s dismay but he continued to try until he’s able to move one foot in front of the other again and again. With his eyes watching his feet, he was surprised to see how far he had gotten from where water met land.  He looked to Minseok, standing beside him when everything began to make sense. It wasn’t just Sehun walking by himself but Minseok who was helping him. 

The other merman let out a bright smile when he saw the excitement coming from Sehun. “You’re doing well. The more you walk, the more you will get the hang of it and before you know it, you’ll be running around and feeling the air whipping against your cheeks. It’s a strange feeling, that one.” 

Sehun opened his mouth to ask questions about ‘running’ but Minseok kept talking. 

"Before we can do anything, though, we need to get dressed so we can enter Ladelle. I’m sure they don’t want naked men walking through their town." 

The brunette continued to follow the guard, leading them to a small, hidden cave. Above the water, caves look the same to Sehun. They still had the small creepiness to it because who knew what could be lurking on the inside. But Minseok didn’t seem to care and instead marched right into it, yelling for Sehun to follow. 

Inside the rock shell, there was a long table with folded cloths and strange looking objects. Minseok turned to look at him. 

“You’re tall as a human,” he mumbled before picking out some cloths and handing them to Sehun. “Put these on. I don’t know if I have shoes for your feet, though. Everything might be too small.” 

Sehun held up a piece of blue fabric with four different holes before holding a piece of brown fabric with three holes. Minseok chuckled. 

“This is a shirt,” he said grabbing his own set of clothes and holding up his shirt. “You put it on like this.” 

Minseok goes through the motions of putting on the shirt and Sehun tried to follow. There was a couple of chuckles coming from the other merman which made the prince of the sea feel a little dumb. Those classes he took about humans and the things above land would have helped him if he decided to pay attention. 

They moved on to the next item. 

He put two and two together and looked down.  

"These go here?" he asked pointing to the garment and his legs and the other nodded in response.

“I'll hold onto your shoulders to make sure you won't fall. These were quite tricky for me when I first came onto land." 

"What are these called?"

"Pants." 

Sehun saw what Minseok was talking about. It took him a couple of minutes to figure out the proper way to put on the pants but with his guard’s guidance, it took a lot less time than if he was trying to do it on his own. 

When the human’s mate was happy with the way Sehun looked, he got dressed with ease, the younger merman a little jealous on how fast he could cover himself. He watched as Minseok began to look around for what Sehun believed to be the thing he mentioned. Shoes? 

“These are sandals,” Minseok said holding up a pair of black belted ones. “And you put them on like this.” 

Sehun felt like a five-year-old merman learning how to put on his status bands for the first time or even how to mount a whale without falling off. He didn’t blame Minseok, his guard was only trying to help, but it was strange to him. 

“You can pass for a human,” Minseok said and all Sehun wanted to do is going back in the water where he didn’t have to worry about strange clothes fitting his to body. He sighed. 

“Let’s get going then,” Sehun said and Minseok nodded. 

Ladelle wasn't too far from where Minseok and Sehun swam to shore. It took no more than a couple of minutes to see bright lights coming from the town and to smell different meaty scents in the air. The lights become hidden quicker than Sehun would have a like. One of the largest walls the sea prince had ever seen stood in front of him. 

“Welcome to Ladelle,” Minseok mumbled under his breath and passed through the gate without the guard looking them over. 

Sehun’s senses are assaulted more than when they were walking towards the town. 

The houses and shops were painted in bright colours of blues and yellows. Humans of the town wore bright colours to match their homes. There were smiles on their faces which leads Sehun to believe they’re happy with how their lives are playing out. He pictured the smiles on his people’s faces and determines they’re the same. 

Sehun let out his own smile.

The thoughts of how scary humans are begin again when he saw a scared little girl holding on her father’s pant legs. She looked no more than six with blonde pigtails in her hair with bright pink bows. Her knuckles were almost bone white as she squeezed her eyes shut almost as if she was trying not to listen to the conversation above her. The little girl’s father had his arm on her shoulders and was trying to pull her away from the angry men in front of him. 

Sehun turned his head away. 

“They’re like us,” Minseok said rushing passed the scene with the little girl and her father. “They make the same mistakes we do. There is merfolk who can be scary just like humans but please, your grace, remember not every human is similar to the ones who killed Jaejoong.”

The prince chose not to say anything as Minseok continued to lead him through the streets of Ladelle. They pass markets, bakeries, and other little shops surrounding the area while Sehun looked around amazed. Different people were in the area, each person doing their own thing and saying hello to those passing. Some shops were putting out the closed signs while some continued to work through the dark.

One shop caught Sehun’s eye. 

A simple bookshop. 

There was a man outside, putting his own closed sign out. The bookkeeper had his back turned toward Sehun but there’s something familiar about it. From what Sehun can see, the man has shaggy brown hair reaching the middle of his neck but before Sehun could see the man’s face, he goes back inside of the bookshop. 

Sehun stood in the middle of the street with a raised brow. 

Who is this man and why does he look familiar to him?

“Sehun?” Minseok called out. “Is everything alright?”

Sehun took his gaze away from the shop to look at Minseok before he shook his head. He motioned for Minseok to continue their shaking his head, he motions for the other to continue. Even though he said it was nothing, the merprince couldn’t help but look to the bookshop again with the thought of trying to figure out who the human was.  

"Just you wait," Minseok said with a bright smile after a couple of minutes to silence, "I'm sure you're going to like Baekhyun. He's quite the character but it’s just the way he is.." 

Sehun nodded and chose to block everything else out. He began to think of Suho and he suddenly felt like a hypocrite for being on land when he told Suho he couldn’t come and yet there he was, following Minseok to his mate's house because of his princely duty. If Suho saw him now, Sehun firmly believed his nymph would be throwing sand in his face for lying to him. The thought caused Sehun's shoulders to deflate but he squares them after a moment with a silent promise not to tell the small creature anything.

They weren’t inside of Ladelle’s town square for long before Minseok leads them out. The sea prince's brows raised when he can’t picture where the guard is taking him. It was when he could see different shapes of houses did everything make sense. 

The residential area. 

Human houses were much like the ones under the sea, coming in different shapes and sizes. Some had fences around the property and some without. The houses were painted in the same bright colours as the buildings in the town square, with newer colours of pinks and yellows. Lights shone through windows while humans sat outside in a large gathering, laughing with things in their hands. Even the rural area of Ladelle looked lively at night. 

Minseok turned and stopped in front of a big blue house with a matching porch. Sehun blinked as he took a mental note of no fence around the property and the scent of the sea. He didn't miss the bright smile his guard had on his face as he bounded up the porch steps to knock loudly against the door. 

He looked away for a brief moment before he heard the door open and the sound of a loud shout and yelp in front of him. Whipping his head faster than ever, Sehun saw his guard on the ground with a human male on his lap with his arms around him. Minseok held onto the body in his arms tightly, like he's scared of letting go. 

Sehun heard Minseok whisper a hello before placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s head. 

Before Sehun could say anything, there were two tiny squeals before the sound of small feet echoed through the house. Creatures Sehun would have never thought to be on land appeared, shouting their happiness in the same broken language Suho spoke. 

Shock ran through his body as he stared at the sea nymphs on Minseok's head. Of course, Sehun had never seen anyone else have a sea nymph before. He knew his parents didn't have any but he figured they didn’t need the Little Guardians to guard their heart. He was still shocked to see two living and breathing guardians looking very human but much like the one he left under the water.

"You have sea nymphs," Sehun said. "They are sea nymphs."

Things began to click. 

Minseok told him there was something else, another reason why his parents picked Minseok to be his guard when he was on land. He looked to the nymphs and realized the missing reason.  

The owner of a Little Guardian turned his head slowly, making sure the two little creatures on his head didn't fall off. He smiled at Sehun, nodding gently. “Here’s the other reason,” he said before whispering in his mate’s ear. 

The look on Baekhyun’s face is almost comical with bugged out eyes as he gaped at Sehun who still had shock running down his spine. Dumbly, Sehun watched Baekhyun push himself off Minseok before bowing.

"Your grace," he said, “it's an honor to meet you." 

The prince blinked a couple of times to get rid of his dumbfounded expression. “Please,” he began slowly, his eyes trailing to the set of Little Guardians again, “call me Sehun.” 

Baekhyun stood a little shorter than Minseok with a head of brown hair and bright brown eyes. His skin was pale, rivaling Sehun’s own pale skin. His smile was rectangular when he stood up and motioned to the open door. 

"Please come in," he said. 

Minseok stood on his own, taking the nymphs off his head, and following his mate inside. 

The house looked a lot nicer than what Sehun believed a human home to look like. Baekhyun's home on the outside was bright blue; however, the inside was filled with different shades of brown and gold. A strange sitting chair was in the middle of the room sporting a gentle shade of brown, muddy coloured tables were scattered around the room, holding pictures and books. Sehun watched as Baekhyun sat down on the strange chair pulling Minsok to sit next to him. The sea nymphs jumped on the table in front of the strange object, sitting on their smaller version of it.

Sehun stared at them. 

He made his way to the table and squatted down looking at the sea nymphs. One of them clicked his tongue as the newer owner of a Little Guardian blinked. 

The nymph the right has chubby cheeks, bright green eyes, and tanned skin. He looks familiar to Sehun. The sea nymph on the left stares at Sehun with big brown eyes before smiling a rectangular smile and gripping onto the other's hand. 

Sehun looked up to see the same faces staring at him, watching his expressions. He looked back at the sea nymphs and lets his jaw falls open. 

“They really are supposed to look like the owner’s fated,” he said pointing to the two of them before closing his hand and making a fist. “I never really believed it.” 

Baekhyun chuckled. "Meet Xiumin and Xian. I grew up with Xiumin and Minseok grew up with Xian. They're what lead us together all those years ago and are like our children." 

The merguard threw his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, pulling him in a comforting embrace. Xian looked over to the two of them to stick out his tongue to his larger counterpart. Baekhyun smiled. 

Sehun plopped to the ground keeping his eyes on the sea nymphs who turned to look at each other smiles on their faces. Xiumin wrapped his arms around Xian's body, nuzzling his head into the other's neck. 

Baekhyun leads the conversation after a few quiet minutes. He doesn’t ask why Sehun is on land and instead questions the young prince on the things he liked to do and if Minseok was doing his job right. He couldn’t really answer the question about Minseok because he barely knew the guard but he tried to come up with answers to please the human male and from the look on Minseok’s face, he was happy Sehun was making up things. 

The merprince had a small smile on his face as he watched how Minseok and Baekhyun interacted with each other. It was amazing to watch how they interacted together despite them being two different species. Maybe it was because of who he was and what had happened when he was younger which made it hard for him to see how Minseok could fall in love with a human. It felt strange knowing the same thing was about to happen to him. Sehun was destined to fall in love with a human and somehow, he couldn’t get over the fact. 

“Minseok, how did you fall in love with a human?” Sehun asked, cringing on the inside once the question was asked. He didn’t want to sound accusatory but it’s the way he came off as. 

The smile on Baekhyun’s face faltered a little and Minseok squeezed his hands. "You just fall,” he said. “You fall in love with a human when you see their quirks, the things which make them special, the things they laugh about, and the things they love. You fall in love with them they talk about the things they’re passionate about and their face lights up. It’s the little things you see and experience with them  that causes you to fall in love."

Sehun knew this because it was the same when you fell in love with anyone but why was the thought of falling in love with a human hard for him? Why did he see his brother’s lifeless body floating in the water every time he thought about loving a human? He never wanted to think of those things when it came to humans but he couldn't help it.

But being in Baekhyun's presence and watching how he interacted with Minseok was showing Sehun he shouldn’t be thinking like he was. He knew every species had their bad apples and he was waiting for Baekhyun to show the side Sehun knows. The one that kept him up at night when he was little.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun said, taking the said male out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?" 

The prince smiled softly. “I’m confused. I saw humans kill my brother causing me to be scared of them. I stayed up for nights after Jaejoong’s death terrified humans were going to be coming into my home, killing us for sport. Suho used to wake up with me, patting my back and telling me everything was going to be okay. 

“It’s strange how life works. I’m supposed to be marrying a human either my fated or not but he’ll still be human. I don’t know if I’m supposed to feel scared because my spouse could turn into those monsters I dreamed out or if I’m supposed to be jumping for joy because I have a chance to know a species not my own.”

The human nodded in understanding. “When I was little and my mother told me stories about the sirens, I was terrified. Sirens lead sailors to their death and I wanted to be a sailor, then. I loved the ocean, I still do but I knew in order to get what I wanted, I had to take hold of my fear. I’m still terrified of sirens but now I know they’re certain merfolk and not all. You just have to take a step back and look at the bigger picture. Not everyone will be like the people who killed your brother but there are some.”

“Is that why I’m not scared of you?” 

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not sure.”

Minseok cleared his throat. “Why don’t you sit in some water for a bit? I think it would cool your head and maybe being in water will help you think if you’re truly scared of Baekhyun or not.” 

Without waiting for Sehun to say anything, the guard gently pushed Baekhyun away from himself and stood up, motioning for Sehun to follow. The prince followed his guard into a room with a long white container, a standing container similar to the one in the middle of the room, and a round looking thing. 

“This is the bathroom,” Minseok said gesturing around the room. “This is the tub,” long container “the sink,” standing container, “and the toilet,” round thing. “I’m going to put water in here so you can sit and clear your head, okay?” 

Sehun nodded slowly, his eyes traveling around the room like he was still trying to figure everything out. His guard chuckled, walking towards the tub and turning on the faucet. Sehun jumped at the sound of rushing water and stared at the tub. 

“What?” 

“You’ll get used to it. It took me a while with the plumbing because where does all the waste go? I still don’t know the answer.” 

The younger merman nodded like he understood what Minseok was talking about but he was more fascinated with the way water was filling the long container. A tub, Minseok called it.

“You need to get undressed before getting into the water. Do you know how to--” 

Sehun cut him off by slipping off his shirt and trying to figure out what to do about his pants. He figured it out the moment Minseok stopped the water. 

“Make sure you hold on to the sides tightly so you don’t fall,” Baekhyun said standing in the door frame. “Minseok did it the first time and bless his bum, it hurt.” 

Minseok shot his fated a dirty look before he helped an undressed Sehun into the tub. 

The transformation did not happen the moment Sehun’s legs touched the water. It took a couple of seconds for Sehun to watch as pale legs became gold and fused together. Baekhyun let out a long whistle as he watched Sehun’s fin twitch in anxiousness. 

“We’ll leave you to yourself,” Minseok said, pulling Baekhyun out and closing the door. 

Sehun dunked his head under the water, staring at his hands and tail. 

Maybe the reason for not being scared of Baekhyun was because he had gotten used to the human man. Or maybe it was because Minseok looked happy in the short hours Sehun had gotten to know him. He didn’t know but it was frustrating.

But humans were always strange creatures to Sehun. Despite the horrific stories he heard when he was little, there was always a story on how loving they can be. How much they adore the people they’re surrounded by. It wasn’t a foreign concept to him but to see up close, it was different. 

He noticed the bright smile Baekhyun would give Minseok when he would look his way or even dragging his fingers up Minseok’s arm like he couldn’t believe the merman was there. 

Should he be scared of humans? 

Maybe. 

But at that moment in time, Sehun felt comfortable knowing a human. 

 

When the merman prince of Ceto tried to get out of the tub, he realized he couldn’t. He called for Minseok and Baekhyun to help him and the rest of the time was filled with a pouting merman prince and Baekhyun’s obnoxious laugh. 

Sehun came out of the bathroom on two legs with a giggling Baekhyun and smiling Minseok. His gaze landed on the two sea nymphs who had moved from their couch (Minseok told him what everything in the living room was called earlier) to Baekhyun’s table where they sat chattering away about something no one could understand. They looked to Sehun showing bright smiles before talking back amongst themselves. The smile Xian would give Sehun once in awhile reminded him of the shit-eating grin Suho would give when he knew something he wasn’t supposed to. Sehun narrowed his eyes playfully and it didn’t go unnoticed by Minseok who rose a brow. 

“Is something wrong?” he asked walking over to the kitchen to look for something. 

Aside from the living room and the bathroom, the prince of Ceto wasn’t familiar with the layout or anything inside of Baekhyun’s house. He followed Minseok into the kitchen as the older merman pointed to every room. 

The nymphs jumped from the table in the hallway before climbing the chairs in the kitchen to sit on top of the kitchen table, gossiping about Sehun as he guessed. Maybe the side glances were to Minseok and not himself but the shit-eating grins on their faces told him otherwise. 

“Nothing, really,” he said eyeing the two giggling Little Guardians. “Are they  always like this?” 

Baekhyun laughed again and the sea prince knew for a fact he was going to be hearing Baekhyun’s ‘ha ha’s’ and ‘heh heh’s’ for the rest of the night. 

“I think they’re planning something,” the human said in between laughs, “because the house is normally filled with loud screeching coming Xiumin and giggles from Xian.” 

Baekhyun sat at the table while the two nymphs ran to him to begin playing with his fingers. 

“The stories of the Little Guardians is only known in the sea, how did you come to find out about your guardian?” Sehun asked as Minseok brought drinks and snacks to the table. “Are there stories about them above water?”

Minseok’s mate shook his head. “No. I never heard about these creatures when I was little and it wasn’t until I was about ten or so did Xiumin come to me. He’s the one who told me about the merfolk who live in Ladelle’s waters. Although we knew about Ceto, not much about the city and the people are known up here. Xiumin continuously told me about the animals, the plants, and the people.” 

Xiumin smiled brightly at the sound of his name. He grabbed Xian’s hand earning a little squeak from the other sea nymph before the danced around in circles to the sound of their laughter. 

“He told me I would always love the sea and dropped many hints about my fated. It was hard to understand Xiumin most of the time and I didn’t believe him at all. He knew this but he would always smile and tell me ‘he was coming’. 

“The day I met Minseok was the day Xiumin was driving me crazy and demanding I go to the beach. It was frustrating and actually quite annoying. It took a while for me to finally comply and when I did, imagine my surprise when a head popped out of the water and Xiumin began running towards the water screaming ‘Xian! Xian! Min!’.” 

Minseok laughed at Baekhyun’s story, keeping his eyes on the still dancing nymphs in the middle of the table. Xiumin looked at the larger version of himself and grinned. 

“When met Min, Baek was happy and had hearts in eyes,” he said with a bright smile. “It was perfect.” 

Listening to Baekhyun’s story, Sehun was hit with familiarity. Suho had begged him to go the shore earlier and he wouldn’t listen. If he had gone up to see what his guardian was talking about, would he have met his fated already?

“And your parents, did they know about him?” The third in line the to throne watched as Baekhyun’s happy expression dimmed a little. 

“A couple of years before their death, my parents would always ask me why I wasn’t dating or ask when I was going to settle down and for a while, I brushed it off. And then my mother found Xiumin and cooed at the creature. I guess they talked and my parents stopped asking me questions about my love life.”

Minseok wrapped his arms around his fated and pressed a soft kiss to his head. Sehun opened his mouth to apologize for asking such a question when Baekhyun shook his head. 

“You don’t have to apologize for bringing them up. I figured it was going to happen sooner or later. After all, they are the ones who got me this house and helped Junmyeon and I open the bookshop here and I figured you were going to ask to how I met Minseok and I have no doubt in my mind they would have loved him to pieces.” 

Minseok’s face flushed a bright red to which Sehun smiled at. 

Something clicked in the back of Sehun’s mind. He had brought it up earlier and just now, but the bookshop and the man. 

“His name is Junmyeon?” Sehun said with a tilt of his head. 

Baekhyun rose a brow. “What?” 

“The man at the bookshop. His name is Junmyeon. When we passed by there, I saw this man putting up a closed signed and he felt familiar to me. Like I knew him from somewhere.” 

Xiumin and Xian stopped dancing to stare at Sehun with wide eyes. The look is wiped off the second it becomes before loud cheering and more laughter filled the air. 

“Close! Close!” they chanted spinning around. 

“Suho will come!” Xian shouted. “Come will he! With-”

Xiumin’s eyes widen and he hurriedly pressed a kiss to Xian’s lips, silencing the nymph from saying anything else.

“Shh,” he whispered when he pulled away. “Not yet.” 

Xian’s face is bright red as he stared at his fated shyly before there was a grin to rival the one they were giving Sehun. He launched himself to Xiumin, peppering kisses all over his face with a bright smile. 

“Love! Love! Love!” he giggled. 

“Have you ever met Junmyeon before?” Baekhyun questioned ignoring the kissing fest going on his table. 

“This is his first time on land,” Minseok said, his gaze flickering between the kissing nymphs and his fated. “There would be no way he would know Junmyeon.” 

Minseok’s fated gave him a pointed look. 

“I’m just saying,” he said. “You only say that when you recognize someone. If Sehun has never been on land, then how did Junmyeon’s back seem familiar to him?”

As soon as the question was asked, Minseok understood and gave a smile to his fated. He pressed another kiss to his head and Sehun is left confused. 

“I don’t understand,” he said making his confusion more evident. 

Baekhyun only smiled. “I’m going to Junmyeon’s tomorrow since the bookshop isn’t open. Even though he’s older than me, he doesn’t seem to know how to take care of himself. You would like to come and meet him?” 

Sehun doesn’t hesitate to nod his head causing louder laughter coming from the nymphs. They stopped kissing but their fest is evident with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. 

“Meet!” they cheer. 

Baekhyun showed a yawning smile. He opened his mouth and Sehun tried to cut him off, scared he wasn’t going to get any more information about the bookkeeper. 

“He’s a kind man," Baekhyun said, his smile getting bigger. “I promise he will not hurt you or your people. He’s the last person I know who would do such a thing. You’ll see what I’m talking about tomorrow. Now, I’m slightly tired and I would like to cuddle my fated. If you don’t mind, Prince Sehun, I will like to show you to your room.” 

The human stood from the table with both mermen following him. 

Sehun could see what Minseok meant about Baekhyun being a character. Honestly, just because the man was human and Sehun was a prince, he didn’t mind the attitude the other was giving him. Something told him, if deep down, he would be correcting Baekhyun to treat him the proper way, he would be as vicious as a hungry shark. 

The room Baekhyun was letting Sehun use for the time being was across the house, in of the hidden corners. It was a modest size room for the size of the house with blue walls, a single bed shoved into one corner, a table with a shell lamp, and a door across from the bed. 

“The bathroom’s there and if there’s anything you need, well…” Baekhyun trailed off and Sehun smiled. 

“Don’t worry. Have fun with Minseok.”

The human’s face flushed a bright red before he sauntered out of the room, yelling for his fated. 

Sehun walked over to the bed and dropped his body against the mattress. Even though he was just in the water, he couldn’t help but think the water was missing the normal saltiness of the sea. He couldn’t hear the fish swimming around or touch the coral against his fingertips or he see the beauty of the ocean. 

Even if it has been a couple of hours, he already missed his home. He wanted to go back home but he couldn’t. At least, not yet.

What about Suho? The back of his mind helpfully supplied.  

Shit. 

His sea nymph had no idea where Sehun is or the fact he’s on land. The last time he had seen the nymph was when they were arguing about coming on land. How was he going to find Suho? He couldn’t go back into the water without his parents wondering why. He hadn’t told anyone about his fight with the nymph and he wasn’t planning too but maybe he needed to. 

Sehun came up with a stupid idea.

Maybe he could leave right then and come back in the morning. He could slip out without Minseok or Baekhyun knowing and then he could bring Suho back with him. Since it seemed like the other nymphs knew about him, they could play together and everything could be fine. Right?

Sehun stood from the bed and pressed his ear against the door, listening for anything. When there was nothing, he opened his door and quietly walked out toward the door in the kitchen. As silently as he could, he opened the back door, cringing a little when he heard a loud squeak. He froze in place but nothing happened. 

Humidity filled the air as Sehun stepped out. He could hear the waves crashing against rock causing him to rush to the cliffside where he peered over the edge and smiles happily. He couldn’t believe his luck or how close Baekhyun lived to the ocean. He figured Minseok's mate was close enough to where he wanted to be a sailor but this was amazing. 

Taking off his shoes, Sehun kept his smile at the thought of jumping into the water. His thoughts traveled to where he could look for Suho at when there was a gasp coming from behind him. 

"Don't jump!" someone shouted. "You'll kill yourself!" 

Sehun turned around quickly to see a human male shorter than him with bright red hair and soft facial features. In the moonlight, his skin looked as pale as Baekhyun and his own but his cheeks were almost as red as his hair. He rushed over to Sehun, a bag strapped to his back.

"I'm sure whatever your problems are,” he continued running toward the merman, “they're not enough to kill yourself over." 

Sehun blinked in confusion as the human stopped in front of him. The man’s face caused him to freeze. 

The human's eyes were wide and brown as his hands reached for Sehun. His cheeks a little thin, thinner than what Sehun was used to seeing but they're the same. Everything about this man is the same as what he's seen before. 

Sehun opened his mouth and let out a startling yelp. The man flinched, retracing his hand, watching as Sehun took another step backward. 

The man's eyes began to fill themselves with fear. "Please be careful," he says. "I don't want you to fall." 

Sehun let out a loud yelp.

"You're," he stuttered. "You're!" 

There was a small squeak coming from the man's pocket and a little head popped out. The creature’s eyes grew wide as if the little sea nymph couldn't believe he was looking at. With a small smug smile, Suho jumped out of the man's pocket and placed his hands against Sehun's leg. 

"Shore!" he shouted happily. "Bao on shore!" 

At Suho's words, the other man turned to really stare at Sehun. The prince was startled when the human reached out to touch his face with wider eyes than before. His mouth dropped and there was disbelief in his eyes.  

"It's you," he whispered in awe. 

The merman opened his mouth to say something when Minseok came running out. 

"Sehun!" he shouted. "I heard you yell." 

Sehun looked over to his guard watching as the scene played out in front of him. Minseok stopped running when he saw the man in front of the sea prince before looking down to the sea nymph holding onto Sehun’s leg. 

With soft steps as if trying not to scare the small creature, he approached gently with a smile on his face. "You must be Suho," he said. 

Suho looked at Minseok with a wary look before burying his face against the leg in front of him. For a brief moment, Sehun wished he could explain to Minseok what was happening but instead, he turned back to the human standing in front of him.

"Min?" Baekhyun called out. "I'm coming out." 

Minseok straightened, waiting for Baekhyun to come out. 

"Is everything okay?" he looked to the other human. "Junmyeon? What are you doing here?" 

Sehun blinked at the name and stared at the human staring back at him. 

"It's Bao," he said. "Naibao." 

With the same grin on Xian’s face earlier, Baekhyun only smiled and nodded. “It was a matter of time you two would meet,” he said like he knew what was going on. “Xian and Xiumin really aren’t the nymphs to keep secrets.” He turned to the sea prince. “Prince Sehun of Ceto, meet your fated Kim Junmyeon, one of the owners of Literary, the only bookshop in town.” 

Ar the words prince and Ceto, Junmyeon took a step away from Sehun, his eyes showing fear mixed with something else. 

Guilt. 

“A merman?” Junmyeon whispered and Sehun saw the gears turning in the back of Junmyeon’s mind. 

It took no more than a couple of seconds before he turned his heels, bolting away from the cliffside, leaving Suho and Sehun staring after him. 

Sehun swore he saw tears in Junmyeon’s eyes as he ran away.  

A small pang echoed in Sehun’s chest as he watched his fated’s back get smaller. He looked to Suho also had his eyes on the human with his bottom lip in his mouth. 

"Go if you wish," he whispered. 

Suho stared at Sehun with brown eyes instead of their normal light green. He shook his head and held onto Sehun's leg a little tighter. 

"Stay," he said. "Stay with Hun. Protect Hun." 

Sehun smiled softly. "Then let's get inside. " 

"No water?" Suho asked and Sehun shook his head before looking to the cliff side. 

Minseok placed a hand against Sehun’s shoulder. “I hope you’re still going with Baekhyun tomorrow to Junmyeon’s. Maybe the two of you will be able to talk there.” 

The merprince nodded as Suho tugged at Sehun's pants and raised his arms to be lifted. Sehun picked up the creature and placed him on his shoulder, the one place he knows Suho like to be. Sehun’s Little Guardian dug his fingers into Sehun's hair and the taller walked to the back door. 

The air is cool against Sehun skin causing him to shiver. With a yawn, he walked toward the room Baekhyun was letting him use. 

“If you don’t mind, Sehun,” Minseok started when they stopped in front of the door, “we’ll talk about this tomorrow. However, I just have to know why you were outside by the cliff.” 

With a shake of his head, Sehun yawned. “In the morning,” he said. “I got what I wanted anyway.” 

Minseok made a face before sighing. With a nod of his head and a quick wave, Minseok went back into his room, leaving Sehun with Suho. 

Placing the nymph on the bed, Sehun opened his mouth to speak but Suho beat him to it with a blinding smile. 

"Jun nice," he said. "Hun like Jun very much. Like Suho like Bao. Suho love Bao." 

There was a happy smile on Suho's face, a smile like everything happening is falling in place and Sehun can’t help but feel maybe it did. 

  
  


Sehun sat at Baekhyun’s kitchen table, watching Minseok’s leg bouncing up and down. Suho was sitting in front of them with a happy smile on his face as he talked in broken sentences to Xian and Xiumin. Occasionally, they would look to the two mermen before talking again in their rapid language.

“Nervous?” Minseok asked after a few minutes of silence. The prince nodded before looking into the guard’s blue eyes.

“This is my fated and I don’t know how to act.”

“Are you scared of him?”

Sehun shook his head. “I don’t think I can be. Not of him. Never of him.” Minseok hummed. “But he seemed to be scared of us.”

He thought of what Baekhyun told him the night before about the sirens. If Junmyeon was the bookkeeper then he had to have read stories about the sea monsters who are cousins to the merfolk. But it seemed to be something else.

An odd smile appeared on Minseok’s face causing Sehun to raise a brow. He said nothing and stood up making Suho and the other nymphs to look at him.

“We should get going,” he said. “I would like to formally meet him.”

The odd smile stayed on Minseok’s face as he led the sea prince out of his home with the nymphs safely hidden in their pant pockets. They all sat in Minseok’s pockets, talking quietly to one another.

“Baekhyun said he was going to the bookshop and to check there first. If they aren’t, then we move to Junmyeon’s house on the other side of town.” Sehun let out a hum of acknowledgment.

The sun was high in the sky and the scent of the sea filled Sehun with excitement and wonder. His mind traveled to last night when he first saw the head of red hair. When the realization of who Junmyeon was had hit him, Sehun felt like the world slowed down just for the two of them. There was a soft burst of happiness flowing through his veins before it moved quickly to shock.

A loud mutter forced Sehun out of his thoughts and to where people were staring at him and Minseok walking down the street. He looked to his clothes, simple black pants, and a sleeveless blue top.  He looked to Minseok to see his guard wearing similar black pants, and a brighter blue top. Both of their armbands were showing and people were pointing.

“Merfolk,” Sehun could hear.

He almost opened his mouth when children ran out in the street causing a hurried hush to fill the air. Everyone watched as a gapped tooth little girl ran up to the sea prince with the biggest smile he had seen on a kid. Her hair was in pigtails with little blue and white bows in them before she bowed slightly to him.

“I know who you are,” she said quietly as she tugged on his pant leg. “But I won’t say anything, your grace.”

Sehun opened and closed his mouth since he couldn’t find anything to say.

Another child walked up to Sehun and Minseok.

“Who are you?” the boy asked causing the girl to smack her friend.

“He’s someone special,” she said, “but I don’t think you know who.”

Minseok let out a loud laugh and ruffled the children’s hair.

Maybe it was seeing how Sehun smiled and interacted with the two children, the whispers were no more and smiles were given to the merprince and his guard.

The closer they made their way to the town square, the more people they began to see. The sights and sounds were louder than before and even the colours seemed brighter than the night before.

The first thing Sehun saw when they walked up to the bookshop was a couple of short rows filled to the brim with books. People littered the small section with a young man watching them. He sat there with his hand against his chin, his bored eyes scanning for thieves. He noticed two newcomers but doesn’t look up when he welcomed them to the outdoor sale.

Minseok chuckled. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo looked up, his wide eyes growing larger before a bright smile etched itself across his features. Shooting up from his position, he raced over to the guard, engulfing him in a hug.

"Well look who the cat dragged in!" he said happily as he let Minseok go. "It's been years since I've last seen you!"

Minseok snorted. "It couldn't have been years you asshole."

Kyungsoo let out a cheeky grin. "It's only been like a few weeks but it feels like years. You need to show your face around here more. I know Baekhyun misses you." He looked passed Sehun and smiled a little more. "And who's this?" he said once his eyes landed on Sehun’s figure.

"This is Sehun," Minseok said. “He’s going to be staying on land for a little while. Please treat him kindly.”

Kyungsoo raised a brow. “I’m not Seokmin and Soonyoung.” He looked to Sehun again. “It’s nice to meet you Sehun. Welcome to Ladelle.”

Sehun opened his mouth to return his greeting but Minseok cut him off, sending a small apology over his shoulder. “I know but whether you like it or not, they’ve embedded a little part of themselves in you. Seriously, Kyungsoo, you need better friends.”

“They’re fine friends, Minseok,” Kyungsoo laughed. “A little nutty but what’s life without being a little nutty?”

The merguard let out a long sigh. “Yeah, yeah. Have you seen Baekhyun or Junmyeon?”

Sehun felt a small lump in his throat at Junmeyon's name just as Suho shoved his head out of Minseok’s pocket.

"Jun and Bao not here," he said with a wrinkle of his nose before hiding his head once again. "Home."

Minseok nodded and looked to Kyungsoo who shrugs before narrowing his eyes at his friend’s pocket.

"They left a while ago,” Kyungsoo said still looking at Minseok’s pants before raising his eyes. “Baekhyun said something about how he was too distracted and he kept looking to the door like he was waiting for someone to come. It was strange, Minseok. I’ve never seen him sighing too much. If anything, it’s my job to it."

Sehun could feel Minseok’s gaze on him. With a small smile, he sighed. “We should get going then. I still need to talk to Junmyeon and I’m sure Xian and Xiumin need their Baekhyun fix.”

With a nod, Sehun’s guard pointed to the books behind them and the little line at Kyungsoo’s workstation. "Get back to work," he said before grabbing Sehun's wrist and dragging him away from the bookshop.

Sehun wished Junmyeon was in his shop because he wanted to see what types of books he had. It was also a little cheesy but he wanted to watch Junmyeon work and see how he interacted with others. Going to his home seemed to be a recipe for disaster and honestly, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to do it. Call him old fashioned but it felt like he was forcing himself onto the poor human.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

The prince looked almost startled at Minseok’s question. He opened his mouth to speak but closed and instead shook his head. “It’s nothing,” he said. “Just worries I know I shouldn’t worry about.”

Sehun’s guard hummed and took the prince toward a different direction than before. The same colours of pink and yellows were loud before they became pale and outdated. The sound of children laughing and parents yelling filled the air.

In the distance, he could see more of the human landscape with rolling hills and mountains. Not as loud as human children, he could faintly hear the screeching of various flying animals as if they were signing to each other. A smell filled the air but Sehun couldn’t put his finger on it but under it, he could smell the salt of the ocean.

Minseok turned onto a different street with a lonely pink home. Much like Baekhyun’s house, Junmyeon’s property was open for people and animals to walk in freely. A couple of trees stood proudly in the front yard while other parts of the lawn had various plants and a single bush.

Even though the sight was nice to look at, Sehun couldn’t keep his eyes off the two figures sitting on a set of stairs. He stopped to stare while Minseok continued forward. Baekhyun was the first to notice them. He let out a loud screech before he stood up and ran towards his fated, almost pushing the merman to the ground. There was a silly grin on the merguard’s face as he pressed a soft kiss to his human lover.

But it’s not what really caught Sehun’s attention.

Junmyeon had a fond smile on his face until he looked at Sehun who was staring at him. He lowered his face but the merprince saw a bright red covering his cheeks. He couldn’t help the chuckle coming out of his mouth.

"Pretty," he said.

The moment he said those words, a loud squeal came from Minseok’s pants. Everyone looked to the older merman who reached into his pockets to pull out the nymphs. Suho had a large grin on his face as he jumped from Minseok’s hand, running over to Junmyeon. Xian and Xiumin laughed at the sight of Baekhyun with Xian jumping up and down.

"Jun pretty!" Suho yelled at the same time Xian began screaming Baekhyun’s name.

“I’m not pretty,” Junmyeon insisted with flushed cheeks. “I’m not a woman and I can’t be pretty.”

“Jun pretty!” Suho said again before turning to Sehun. He blinked for a couple of seconds before placing his hands on his hips. “Hun come to Jun. Jun wait.”

For a couple of seconds, Sehun felt like he was a child again, getting scolded for something he didn’t know. He wanted to laugh at the serious look on his nymph’s face but he thought better of it when Junmyeon smiled at him. The prince felt his cheeks warm.

Junmyeon stood and waited for Sehun to take the first step.

With a nod to himself, Sehun found himself walking to his fated. He could feel Minseok’s and Baekhyun’s eyes on him but he kept his focus toward the man in front of him.

"You're real," Junmyeon said when Sehun was standing in front of him. “I heard the stories about the Little Guardians but I didn’t take them to be real until I met Suho for the first time.”

Sehun smiled. "You were surprised yesterday, then?"

Junmyeon's smile became embarrassed. "Of course. I mean, there I was trying not get you from committing suicide when I bet all you wanted was to swim. "

Sehun rose a brow. "You've seen people take their lives."

Junmyeon looks startled at the question but he slowly nods, his smile slipping into a small sad one. “They claim to give their lives to the sea because of the horrible things on land. Tell me, dear merman, does the sea grant them life?"

Sehun shook his head. "The sea only gives life to the ones who died when they weren't supposed to. Those who knowingly take their lives isn’t something to catch the sea god’s attention."

Junmyeon nodded, his eyes filling themselves with what Sehun believed to be wonder.

A loud sequel came from Suho who jumped up and down before running behind Junmyeon. The human looked startled for a moment until he heard the loud thunk coming from behind him.

"Bao! Bao! Look Hun!” Suho yelled. “Hun come to see Jun!"

When Junmyeon stepped to the side, he knew there was going to a Little Guardian that looked like him. He knew this but he couldn’t help it when his jaw dropped at the sight of a tinier version of himself. ‘Bao’ had the same blonde hair and the same resting bitch face as Hansol liked to put it. He’s on the ground with a smiling Suho on top of him. He looked annoyed but happy to have his fated in his arms.

‘Bao’ looked to Sehun before narrowing his eyes. “Take time," he said pointing at Sehun. "Too long wait.”

Suho slapped his fated. "Be nice," he said. "Hun had troub… troule."

"Trouble," Bao corrected. "He fine."

"Fine!" squealed Suho. “Hun fine now. Promise!”

His nymph stared at him before pushing himself off Bao and walking toward the edge of the porch. He pulled on Junmyeon’s pant leg and patted the spots in front of him. “Sit. Be happy. Hun happy.”

Not wanting to make his Little Guardian mad, Sehun sat next to him. Junmyeon followed a couple of moments later with a chuckle.

There was a space in between of the two of them and Suho didn’t like it. He sent a look over his shoulder to Bao, who stood up on his own, before grabbing his hand and Sehun's pants with his free hand. Pulling at Sehun’s pants, he tried to pull them closer.

Still not wanting to anger the tiny guardian, the merman scooted closer to Junmyeon while the human did the same. They were careful not to squish the two sea nymphs who looked proud at their achievement of bringing Sehun and Junmyeon closer.

But there was something in Suho’s eyes that told Sehun he still wasn’t happy with the small distance between their thighs. He looked to Bao who shrugged his shoulders and climbed onto Junmyeon’s lap.

“Do the same,” he said.

It was like a light went off in Suho’s head. He mimicked his fated by climbing onto Sehun’s lap and reaching for Bao’s hand.

“No reach!” he pouted. “Hun, closer.”

Sehun looked down to the nymph in his lap before looking to his fated who still had red cheeks. He nodded and moved close enough to Sehun to where their guardians could hold hands. Both tiny creatures beamed.

"Hun nice!" he said. "Must like Jun. Happy Bao?"

Bao stood on Junmyeon’s leg before crossing over to Sehun’s while Suho moved to Junmyeon’s. Bao smiled to Sehun before plopping himself against Sehun's torso. He leaned back with a contented smile on his face.

"Nice," he said. "Hun feels nice."

Suho squealed the loudest Sehun had ever heard before he grabbed Bao’s hand. "Hun always feels nice. Always nice."

Sehun blinked at the words coming from Suho's mouth. He wanted to say it wasn’t true but the look coming from Junmyeon’s face told him to shut up.

He did.

"He likes you," Junmyeon said after a couple of moments of silence. "Naibao really doesn't like people."

"Naibao?"

"Bao's real name. I had been calling Naibao with his full name before Suho came. He started to call him Bao and the name stuck. Besides, Bao seemed to like it with the bright smile and red cheeks he always has. It's cute."

Sehun looked down to his lap before looking to where Minseok and Baekhyun stood, watching them and no doubt gossiping to each other like teenage mermaids.

"I'm Sehun," he said. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself."

"I'm sure you already know my name but I’m Junmyeon.” The human casted a glance to his friend before looking back to Sehun. “Baekhyun doesn't like to keep his mouth shut half the time. I swear he should be something more than just a bookkeeper. Maybe he should have followed his original dream of being a sailor."

Sehun smiled. "He talks more than my mother and that's saying something. My mother doesn't know when to stop talking and half the time I want to stuff food in her mouth so she stops. It's almost a miracle get her to stop."

Junmyeon laughed making Sehun believe he could get used to the sound. He liked the way it sounded but most of all, he liked the smile that came with it. The smile made Junmyeon seem more carefree, like nothing in the world was bothering him and Sehun really liked it.

The one from earlier seemed faked like he was hiding something. They just met each other and he’s almost positive Junmyeon wasn’t going to be sharing something Sehun didn’t need to know at the moment. It was only natural for them. Wasn’t?

"If you’re a merman,” Junmyeon asked poking Suho’s cheek while other leaned against his torso babbling away to a bored looking Bao, “what are you doing on land?” He paused before his eyes widen. “Of course, you don’t have to tell me. I was just curious,” he added quickly.

The question caused Sehun to freeze. In any relationship, he thought it would be better to communicate rather than to keep secrets and since he in Ladelle for a reason, he might as well tell Junmyeon the reason why. He knew it might hurt Junmyeon, but he wanted to be honest with his fated.

"I'm sure Baekhyun has told you about me?"

Junmyeon nods slowly. "He told me you're someone special to Ceto but he didn’t go into much detail. I believe he wanted to wait until either Minseok or you would be around."

Sehun rose a brow but nodded in understanding. He peeked at Minseok’s fated, a silent thank you passing through his mind. "I'm one of the princes of Ceto."

A look of disbelief passed through Junmyeon's face before he nodded his head. It was like everything was beginning to make sense to him. He looked to Bao who looked peaceful against Sehun’s torso. Most of Bao’s spoiled personality suddenly made a lot more sense than it did before.

"And let me guess," Junmyeon said quietly, "the reason why the crowned prince of our kingdom is coming to Ladelle is that you're trying to marry into the family. Once the marriage is done, then both Ceto and Gaea will never go to war and we’ll suddenly be one of the most powerful kingdoms in the land.”

Sehun’s looked startled as the words he was about to say were taken out of his mouth. He nodded slowly while staring at the redhead with wide eyes. The other was looking down and the sudden shift in mood didn’t go unnoticed by the two guardians.

"How did you know?" the prince asked, using his finger to calm a whining Bao.

"Because it's like that in almost every novel I read. The prince comes to a foreign land to meet with the king and protect his people. Then the foreign prince meets someone who catches his eye and they fall in love. Then the royal wedding gets called off and chaos ensues. I have no doubt in my mind this is what’s going to be happening. Right?"

Sehun kept quiet and doesn't deny how right Junmyeon is. But if this was like Junmyeon’s stories…

“How do they end?” he asked. “Do any of them get happy endings?"

Sehun’s fated shook his head. "Not really. Ninety-nine percent of the time, one of the characters gets killed because of the king’s greed for power. Then you have the one percent chance of the happy ending. It’s always once in a blue moon does anyone read that."

"Then let’s make our story like the once in the blue moon one," Sehun said. "I know humans can have vivid imaginations but there’s one thing no one thought of.” Sehun smiled when he looked to their laps where the nymphs were sitting and chattering to each other again. "Like you know, our sea nymphs are Little Guardians, mystical beings who protect the heart of their larger half from harm. While they understand love can happen at any time, it’s always been said that the pairs will always meet but it’s up to the larger versions of the guardians to choose what they want.”

“And what do you want?”

Sehun smiled softly, patting Bao’s head with a couple of fingers. “To be happy. To be truly and utterly happy.”

“And you’re not?”

“Not at the moment but I feel in time I will be.”

Junmyeon was quiet as if processing everything Sehun had said.

The merprince casted a glance to the other, noticing the same look of worry Suho had running across his face. The look turned to distraction, something Sehun knew all too well. Looking to Junmyeon’s lap again, he was in awe at how much Suho and Junmyeon represented each other. Two halves of a whole.

"What other stories are there concerning the Little Guardians?” Junmyeon asked once he caught Sehun staring at him for the nth time. “Bao doesn't tell me much and I highly doubt he can. Do they always talk in short chipped sentences?"

Sehun nodded as he felt a breeze against his body. "At least with us, they talk with short and clipped sentences. Honestly, we don't know much about the sea nymphs ourselves. We don't know if they can community properly or if everything is just for show. They're an odd entity on their own. "

"It’s a pity then. But do they have stories?”

“Not really. There are only little things about them. Things like the Little Guardian you have acts like your fated. It’s like that so you can get used to their personality when the time comes to meet them. I’ve heard the Little Guardians being called the mini version of their larger fated.”

"They have their own personalities though."

"They do but it’s mixed with the larger version of themselves. However, they don’t have the full personality of the fated. It would be a little stranger to fully know a person you barely know. "

Junmyeon laughed. "This sounds like something in fantasy story. I bet over time, people will understand the concept of the Little Guardians."

Sehun smiled and rested his hand in his lap, careful of the now sleeping nymph. "Maybe but they’ve been around for a long time."

They lapsed back into a quiet but comforting silence, both of them enjoying the presence of their fated sitting beside them. While Sehun was telling the truth about the Little Guardian’s personalities, he felt like he already knew how Junmyeon was going to react to his words. Things he never believed from the stories his mother used to tell him started to make perfect sense.

"Thank you Suho," he said quietly.

Minseok and Baekhyun joined them on the porch steps a few minutes later when Sehun was listening to Junmyeon talk about how much he loved going out to sea and watching the fish swim by.

With the older couple, talking amongst themselves, Sehun and Junmyeon got into a conversation about anything they can think of. Stories of precious childhood memories are told while laughter and snorts filled the air.

By the middle of the afternoon, Junmyeon told the story of a recent book he read. He stood next to Minseok while Baekhyun and Sehun watched as they acted out different scenes.

"I'm telling you," he said pointing to everyone. "The book described modes of transportation and called them cars. Some of the people in these stories were called idols and they would be entertainers and people loved them."

"And someone made that up?"

"Yes!" Junmyeon exclaimed. "Isn't strange? Who would think of cars and idols? Much less building with things that talk to them as if they're real. Writers are getting crazier with their stories these days.”

Sehun took note of the smile on Junmyeon's face again. He noticed how happy he looked talking about the different books he had read. Or even the stories he wanted to read and maybe write.

Junmyeon’s loud banter stopped when Sehun’s stomach made a loud rumbling noise. He looked down partly in wonder but mainly in shame. How could his stomach make such a noise? He felt the blood rising to cheeks with the sound of loud laughter around him.

"If you're hungry," Minseok said, "then you should just let us know. We can always finish our conversation inside."

Sehun chose wisely not to say he never felt hungry with all the laughing and staring at Junmyeon’s smiling face he had done. “Maybe I should have,” he said instead. “Shall we eat?”

Junmyeon seemed more than happy to open his front door and allow everyone inside. He was only expecting Baekhyun to come when he put together a quick meal for the two of them which meant he had to cook for two more. He kept saying he didn’t mind cooking again since the soup was long cold.

While Sehun should have been following Junmyeon and the others to the kitchen, he couldn’t help but to stop and look at the way Junmyeon had his house.

Baekhyun’s and Minseok's house had a colour scheme of brown and gold, while Junmyeon had the opposite of blue and white. A single couch sat in the middle of the living room with white tables sitting next to them. Like Baekhyun's house, there was a table in front of the couch but that’s where the tables ending. Instead, bookshelves lined with different coloured and sized book were everywhere. While he had visited the Cetotian library, he had never seen many books in one place.

Junmyeon wasn't lying when he said he loved books.

Suho and Bao ran by, having gotten off Sehun and Junmyeon’s laps before they stood. Their hands were clasped together with smiles reaching their hairlines. Xian and Xiumin walked behind them, well really Xian was the one walking while Xiumin stayed curled against Xian's back. As much as Baekhyun’s look-alike looked annoyed, there was a smile playing at his lips.

He moved away from the living and into the kitchen where everyone else was. He stood idly watching as Junmyeon quickly threw something together. His fated stirred the soup, scooping some up, and tasting it. With a nod, he looked over to his shoulder, his eyes landing on Sehun’s stationary figure.

"Can you get the bowls?" he asked as if it's the most natural thing to him. Sehun found himself nodding and asking where the bowls were.

As the owner of the pink home pointed to where the bowls were, everything was beginning to feel too real for Sehun. He was standing in his fated’s house while the said man was cooking for him. He felt at peace but most of all, he felt content.

Sehun set the bowls on the table before grabbing Minseok by the arm and sending a Baekhyun a small smile.

"I need to talk to him."

A knowing smile pasted itself on Baekhyun’s features before he turned on his heel and walked over to the kitchen entrance, shouting at his friend not put cooked carrots in the soup.

"You want to call off the engagement,” the guard said with the same smile as Baekhyun’s.

Sehun nodded. "It’s probably silly to move this fast but this is my fated. The other half of the person I've grown up with. I can't just ignore everything the world has thrown at me."

Minseok crossed his arms over his chest. "It’s not silly but are you sure you want to cancel the engagement. What if you’re supposed to be platonic mates instead of romantic? What would you do then?”

The merprince didn’t know the answer to Minseok’s question but from the way Suho and Bao were acting with each other, it was obvious to Sehun that he and Junmyeon were supposed to be romantic mates. But Minseok’s question made sense.

"This is forever, Sehun,” the guard continued. “You know this right? You can't do anything else but marry and love your fated. This isn’t like one of Junmyeon’s fantasy stories. This is the real world.”

And Sehun knew this but he was sure of something. He had only known Junmyeon for half a day but he was sure he was right. The only thing he could do was to wait and see how things turned out.

With a small smile to his guard, Sehun sighed. “Then we shall wait and see how things turn out.”

Minseok narrowed his eyes a little more. “And something tells me, you’ve already made up your mind.”

The smile on Sehun’s face grew wider. “That’s because I’m believing in what I’m supposed to be.”

“Then let’s wait and see like you said.”

Sehun nodded just as Junmyeon called them to the kitchen. There was determination running through the prince’s body. If his fated wanted a happy ending instead of one where one of the main character dies, then so be it. He was going to try his damn hardest to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be.

Sehun realized he liked the way Junmyeon tried to sell a book a couple of days later. He came looking for a book to read together with the other when he caught sight of him working. The sight is something special to Sehun as he watched the light in Junmyeon’s eyes become brighter with every passing word. He would talk with his hands to ensure his point would be coming across.

Shaking his head, Sehun went back to his task at hand. He wanted to find a book for the other but it was hard to sneak around the bookshop without the owner knowing, but he found it harder when he didn’t know what books Junmyeon had on his shelves.

No matter how much he tried to think, Sehun’s mind always went back to Junmyeon working. Without realizing where his feet were taking him, the prince noticed he was standing behind a bookshelf with Junmyeon’s voice coming from the other side.

"This is a wonderful love story," he heard the human say.” It's about a girl who fell in love with man who’s a beast. While they hated each other at first for reasons of their own, they found love while she stayed with him. It’s a cute little story, Mrs. Hyemi and I’m sure Miyoung will love to hear something like this. Her imagination is taking off."

He liked the way Junmyeon talked about different stories to children who looked amazed at Junmyeon’s storytelling. "There was once a red-headed mermaid who lived out at sea,” Junmyeon would begin at the children’s story time. “She collected human items that were left at sea."

He even likes the way Junmyeon’s nose would scrunch up when he was looking for a book someone wanted.

Sehun was never sure but maybe this is when he began to fall in love with Junmyeon.

The second time Sehun believed he was beginning to fall in love with Junmyeon happened when Sehun felt his body aching and craving seawater.

Suho decided to go with Junmyeon and Bao to the bookshop to spend some time there. Minseok had taken Baekhyun to a human doctor for a long overdue checkup. The merguard offered to take Sehun with him but he shook his head saying he would watch Xian and Xiumin since they looked worried over Baekhyun's health.

Sehun was fine until he dropped the cup. His head began to feel light and the room started to spin. There was a loud pounding in his ears as he tried to stop himself from falling over.

The commotion must have caught Xiumin’s attention because the nymph came running in with a soft noise running through his lips. He walked over to the sea prince with a soft smile, tugging on his pants.

“Lay down,” Xiumin demanded. “Feel better.”

Sehun could only nod when he was a hit with a feeling of being cold. He peeked over his shoulder to look at the mess of the cup but there was nothing. The cup didn’t break.

He sighed.

Minseok’s tinier version forced him to lay on the couch while he chatted nervously to Xian about getting blankets.

Chuckles left Sehun’s mouth when he saw a single blanket floating across the floor with Xiumin’s and Xian’s voice coming from underneath it.

When they were close enough, he reached for it, wrapping the warm cloth around his shoulders and sighing in content. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the couch, trying to stay warm.

But it wasn’t enough for Xiumin.

Sehun could hear and feel the Little Guardian running around looking for something else. Xian had made a spot on Sehun’s head and watched as his fated ran across the room. He kept asking in a quiet voice what he was looking for, but Xiumin only casted him annoyed glances.

“When Minseok or Baekhyun get sick, does this happen often?” Sehun whispered to Xian when he opened his eyes.

He felt Baekhyun’s smaller half nod. “Xiu worried. Hun need water. Not water from tub but sea water.”

As Xian spoke, they watched Xiumin stop fretting over little things to stare at his fated with wide eyes. "Get Suho," he said. "Hun feel better with Suho."

Sehun did not want to move from his spot. He was finally warm enough but the look on Xiumin’s face was telling him otherwise. Once he was prepared to stand, Xiumin pressed a hand against Sehun’s leg and shook his head.

“Suho come. Sehun stay,” he said before he sprinted away again.

Sehun couldn’t find it in himself to get mad at the small creature and instead smiled in contentment as he burrowed himself more into the blankets with Xian still on his head. The nymph made a loud noise of delight before he clamped his mouth shut and whispered an apology to the sea prince.

He felt his eyes closing and the next thing Sehun saw was a worried Junmyeon leaning into his face. He smiled a little when he saw Sehun’s eyes open.

“Wha?”

“Bao started to get sluggish,” Junmyeon began, “causing Suho to demand we come and see you. Xiumin opened the door when we knocked and Suho bolted towards you, dragging Bao behind him. I’m guessing Xiumin and Xian have blankets of their own because they covered him with them and kept him on your head.”

“Oh.”

“I’m assuming Minseok and Baekhyun are still at the doctor’s?”

“Yeah.”

"Water," came Xian’s voice from somewhere below. “Hun need sea water.”

“Get Hun to seawater, Jun,” Suho’s voice agreed. “Hun and Bao feel better.”

Junmyeon looked like he was contemplating if he should. With a quick nod of his head, he unwrapped Sehun’s warmth from him causing the merman to whine at the comfortable feeling leaving him.

“Stand for me, Sehun,” the human asked. As much as the merman didn’t want to, he listened to his fated’s words and once he was upright, Suho’s larger half grabbed Bao from off his head. He handed him to Sehun, telling him to hold the creature close to his body.

Junmyeon placed a hand around Sehun’s waist and begin to take small steps with Sehun towards the front door with the other three nymphs running behind them and grabbing at Junmyeon’s legs.

“There’s a beach nearby?” Sehun asked when they were all outside.

“There is but we’ve both told Minseok not to use it because while we know about Ceto, there are people who don’t like the sea and hate that their beach will be used as entrance for the merfolk to come on land. They have the houses close to the water so they can spy.”

“Humans are weird.”

Junmyeon laughed. “We are.”

The silence began when they passed a couple houses down. It wasn’t like Sehun didn’t want to make a conversation because he did but the pounding in his head was telling him otherwise. He hadn’t felt like this since he was a child when he had gotten the Sea Sickness.

He shivered at the thought.

The sound of the waves got closer to Sehun's ears causing him to perk at the sound. Bao sighed happily against his chest.

"You're not used to be on land yet, are you?" Junmyeon asked when they took a step onto the beach.

The sand felt strange between his but he couldn’t wait to see the rough granules against his tail.

"Not really," he said. "It’s my first time on land. It's different."

Junmyeon waded in the water while Suho squealed before jumping off Junmyeon’s leg and splashing around with Xian and Xiumin.

Sehun leaned down and placed a hand into the water, letting the coolness soothe his heated skin. A sigh of happiness passed through his lips. With the hand holding Bao, he cupped the creature carefully in his hands before surrounding him in water.

Junmyeon let go of Sehun’s waist.

“Thanks,” he said as he sank to the ground, immersing his legs under the water.

“Your pants?”

“They’ll rip.”

And they did a couple of seconds later, the bright gold of Sehun’s tail shining brightly. Junmyeon sucked in a breath as Sehun peeled off his shirt, the three bands on his arms gleaming as bright as his tail. With a smile, he looked to Junmyeon who wouldn’t stop staring where Sehun’s legs used to be.

“You know,” the human started, “for a couple of moments, I didn’t believe your legs were going to turn into a tail and yet here it is clear as day.”

“Do you-?”

“No,” Junmyeon said quickly. “I might love the water but I don’t know how to swim and I don’t want to make a fool of myself but you go and feel the water on your skin. I’m sure you’re going to feel a lot better than just sitting here.”

Sehun opened his mouth to say something when the sound of Suho’s loud laugh echoed across the waves. “Water Bao! Salt! Bao and Hun get better because of water!”

“Have you ever seen what a Little Guardian looks like in salt water?” Sehun asked as they watched the pale skin of the sea nymphs begin to turn a bright green and blue. Their irises changed from brown to a vivid green and while they kept their legs, little fins grew on their arms and to the sides of their heads.

“They’re beautiful,” Junmyeon said after their change was complete.

While they all looked a little like each other, there was still features belonging to just them. Bao’s bored expressions stayed the same while Suho’s crescent eyes smile stayed.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Sehun asked again when Junmyeon kept staring at the guardians.

His fated nodded. “I’m sure.”

Sehun flicked his tail before crawling more outwards and into deeper water. The moment he ducked his head underneath the waves, everything felt better than before. He swam to the ocean floor, letting the sight of ocean life fill his senses.

It almost felt silly for Sehun to miss the ocean when he hadn’t been away from the water for too long but the feeling was there.

Suho and the other guardians swam with Sehun as he raced along the bottom of the ocean. The rough granules of sand felt amazing against his scales.

Junmyeon’s look alike caught up to Sehun with a bright smile. If anything, the merprince knew the look in the other’s eyes before he swam back to the others. Sehun wiggled his tail back and forth to create little ripples for the nymphs to ride out. He used to do that with Suho when he was little and the sound of Suho’s laughter is the same as it was then.

They continue their game until Sehun stopped with the worry of pushing the nymphs too far. They stopped swimming for a couple of moments to catch their breath when Sehun caught Xian’s question.

“Jun no like water?” he asked and Bao looked a little sad.

“Jun has important reason for no water,” he said. “Sad reason but important one.”

Sehun looked up to the surface and wondered what the reason was. Sudden guilt rushed through his body as he thought of the human staying on shore by himself. Without thinking, he rushed to the top, his head peeking out to make sure Junmyeon is still there.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted an area where Junmyeon could stick his feet in the water while everyone swam around him. He felt bad leaving the human to himself and he thought the low cliff would be a perfect spot for him not to feel alone.

There was a little plop of water next to Sehun but he did not need to look to see Suho staring at the same spot. “Get Jun to rock!"

Sehun does not need to be told twice.

Waving his arms to gain Suho’s larger counterpart’s attention, he began to jump like a fish out of water. Junmyeon spotted him and waved his hands back. With a mess of pointing and shouting, Sehun was able to convey the message of the small cliff where he could put his feet in. He seemed almost hesitant to follow what Sehun was saying but with a shake of his head, Junmyeon found the path leading to where Sehun and the rest where.

Junmyeon laughed when he was met face to face with a grinning Suho who stood on the rock with his hands on his hips. “Hun found Jun rock to sit and be in water a little.”

Sehun’s cheeks felt hot for a moment. “I thought it would be nice if you would join us even though you don’t like the water.”

Junmyeon smiled. “I like this better,” he said after a moment. “It was getting pretty lonely sitting by myself.”

They watched as Suho jumped back into the water causing a small splash of water to hit Xiumin in the face. With a semi-fierce glare, Baekhyun’s guardian began to push water toward and grinning Suho. Water went between them with Bao and Xian laughing before joining in. It didn’t take long for a mini water war began between the four of them.

Sehun and Junmyeon smile at the sight.

"Tell me about the sea kingdom," Junmyeon asked a few minutes later.

Wanting his fated to know a little more about the kingdom he’s from, Sehun indulged him. "Ceto is one of the biggest kingdoms there is but it’s not the largest. I believe Atlantis holds the title. It seems like life in the ocean and on land is the same. We have people merchants and stores like the town square with many people visiting to see the sights Ceto has to offer.

“Our homes are built out of pearl and coral instead of wood and stone. However, the palace is cut from marble. How it happened I’m not sure. Visitors from the other kingdoms do say the Ceto palace can rival a pearl in the sunlight but I have yet to see something like it. But these are the basic things about home.”

Junmyeon nodded and pulled his feet out of the water. "It sounds magical.”

"This is magical for me," Sehun said pointing to the shoreline. “While it’s the same, it’s different. From what I knew about humans, I would have never thought they could be so loving and caring. I’ve seen nothing but the ugly side of them but I’ve always been curious about your kind.”

Junmyeon didn’t say anything.

"I would love to get in the water again," Junmyeon said quietly after a couple of minutes. "I wouldn't mind feeling the coolness of the ocean against my skin and to see what you’re telling me."

Sehun looked at him. "Then why don't you?"

Junmyeon’s expression turned sad as he dipped his fingers in the water.

"When I was little, the day I got Naibao actually, I was on a fishing boat. My older brother wanted to show me how to fish like I had been reading in books. He always told me that learning and experiencing was the best way to learn a skill and for the first time, I was eager to learn. Looking back on it now, I wished I knew what I was getting myself into.”

He paused as the playful mood grew somber. Suho and the others stopped having their water war to listen to Junmyeon’s story. Only Bao looked away from Junmyeon staring at one spot as if he was remembering the day his fated’s larger half was talking about.

"Yunho had these friends,” Junmyeon started again, “who were troublemakers because of the stupid things and horrible things they did. They would get in fights with gatekeepers while pickpocketing and looting different stores. My parents and I kept telling Yunho to stop hanging around them because they weren’t up to no good and the day we went out to sea was no different.

"While my brother was teaching me the basics of fishing, the others were noisy and loud, shouting across the sea on how they could capture anything. We set out with our fishing poles and harpoons neither of us knew was on board. They told us to say in one corner while they would stay in another with the bait in the middle. Quietly, we listened to their continued conservation of capturing anything in the sea, especially the mermaids.”

Sehun felt his blood run cold.

"My brother noticed something odd in their demeanor after that. He noticed how they never used their fishing rods and instead reached for the weapons on board. Yunho argued with them after he saw them, telling them they couldn’t do anything to merfolk but of course, they had nothing of the sort. I prayed then that no merfolk would come near the surface, fearing for their lives. But of course, my prayers weren’t answered that day.”

Sehun sucked in a breath and looked to Bao who was still looking away from Junmyeon. He could see the nymph’s hands balled into fists as the human continued his story.

“I remember looking over the edge to a group of merfolk swimming near the surface. From where I was, I could see a couple of adults and a child coming closer to us and I began to panic.”

The sea prince narrowed his eyes at the familiarity of the story.

“Sometimes when I close my eyes, I can hear Yunho’s friends laughing as they began to shoot their weapons into the water. Yunho continued to yell and fight one of them for the harpoons but they didn’t listen. Instead, they pushed him away and told him to keep his mouth shut. And ‘we aren’t going to kill a mermaid, Yunho.’”

Oh.

Sehun closed his eyes as he remembered the day when he felt arrows moving at rapid speed against the water. He remembered his heart racing as fear rushed through his veins. Jaejoong and his father told him to stay in behind on the corals and only to come out when they said it was okay too. Sehun was too little to help defend the women who had been struck with tips of iron.

"And then the water started to become red. I screamed when I looked over the edge to see an arrow pierce a mermaid through the heart. She stopped and began to float towards us. They had done what they said they weren’t going to do. They killed a mermaid."

Sehun flinched at Junmyeon’s words as he remembered the life running away from Sooyoung's eyes that day. The last thing he saw from her was the bright bloody smile of hers, something that haunted him for years afterward but it wasn’t even the end.

"My brother noticed this as well and pushed one of the boys overboard, screaming at him to stop. They already killed one, wasn’t their game supposed to be over with?

“As one of the boys helped the overthrown boy out of the water, the leader of the group growled and stuck my brother in the head with the back of the harpoon. There was a sickening crack and he stopped moving after that. But what no one counted on was the leader releasing an arrow into the water. Everyone watched as it pierced a merman’s back as he was helping the child out of the corals. I screamed at the boy, yelling they killed another one but they didn’t care and told me to shut up, if not then I was going to end up like Yunho. I remember looking to my brother and seeing blood. Too much blood for it to be a simple headwound.

“Later while sitting in one of the doctor’s rooms, they told my family Yunho had died the moment his head hit the boat. The force of the blow was strong enough to kill and it did.”

Sehun stopped listening to Junmyeon for a moment as the human continued to tell his story. He's shocked to find the real reason why Jaejoong and Sooyoung were murdered in cold blood. A sport. They were killed for the entertainment of humans.

The sea prince began to grow angry as one of the nymphs let out a loud whine of pain.

"I heard those three were sentenced to prison for the death of Yunho but when it was found out they were the ones who killed two merfolk the same day, they were put to death. I never-”

"They were killed?" Sehun asked cutting off Junmyeon’s last sentence, his voice clipped. The way his voice sounded didn’t go unnoticed by his fated. "Jaejoong was killed for sport?"

Suho looked at the larger version of his fated before jumping into the water to touch his cheek. "Calm, Hun. Stay calm."

Sehun ignored him as Junmyeon furrowed his brows.

"Jaejoong?"

"The merman helping the child out of the coral."

Sehun turned to Junmyeon to see the gears turning in his mind. It doesn’t take long for Junmyeon to figure everything out and when it does, horror flashed across his features.

"All I wanted was to see what the sun was. Jaejoong told me about how beautiful it looked and I wanted to know. If I had known he wasn't going to come home, I would have never asked to see it. Not at the life of my brother."

The anger he felt towards the boys who killed his brother remained as his fear grew more. If Jaejoong was killed for sport, then what would happen to Sehun and Minseok? Would they also be killed for the same reason?

Suho continued to try and soothe Sehun but the damage was done. Turning around with his back facing Junmyeon, he feared for his life the moment he took a step back on land. His thoughts went to the men who had houses on the shorelines to make sure no merfolk came to their shores.

A pair of arms circled around his neck, pulling him closer to Junmyeon’s body.

"I'm sorry," Junmyeon cried. "I'm so sorry."

Sehun’s mind began working in overdrive about the story his soulmate told him. It wasn't only Sehun who lost a sibling that day. They both suffered for stupid antics from people who deserved worse than death.

Without thinking, Sehun raised his hands and placed them against Junmyeon’s as the human held onto him, keeping his fated close.

"I'm sorry too," Sehun whispered. "You lost someone important to you as well.” He paused. “I have this feeling that they're watching us from where they are."

The sea prince felt Suho resting his head against his shoulder as he nuzzled it in a calming manner. The water began to move and there were three pairs of little hands touching both Sehun and Junmyeon in mourning of those they lost.

Maybe it was the emotion of the moment or maybe it had always been there, Sehun didn't know, but the moment of Junmyeon telling Sehun the story about the death of his brother was when he began to fall in love with his fated.

It had been two days after their emotional talk on the rock when Junmyeon decided to try and swim again did they go back to the low cliffside. While it was going to be a sign of emotional pain for the two of them, it was also going to be the place where Sehun and Junmyeon could laugh the loudest as Sehun’s fated dipped his toes in the water again.

Suho and Bao decided to stay with Xian and Xiumin at Baekhyun’s while Minseok watched over the two of them, saying something how him failing his guard duties and realizing Sehun was sick.

"Are you ready?" Sehun asked as a little bit of happiness danced in his eyes. Junmyeon gave Sehun a look and while the merman saw the look clear as day, he grinned widely. "It's not going to be bad, Junmyeon. I promise. Everything is going to be okay. There are two mermen here. Do you think we'll let you drown?"

Junmyeon made a face. "I don't know," he says. "I know you’re not a big fan of humans and I’m human. Who knows what you want to do right now.”

Sehun snorted. “I may not like humans very much but I do like you enough."

Sehun blinked at the words he just said before dipping his head underwater to hide his blush. He couldn’t believe he said those words and yet they were said.

Peeking his face out of the water, Sehun blinked up to his fated, noting the red across his cheeks. Determined to forget the words he just uttered, he cleared his throat. “Ready?” he asked grabbing Junmyeon’s hands. “Let’s get you into the water first, alright?”

Junmyeon breathed heavily but allowed Sehun to pull him into the water. He wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck while the merman held his human in his arms.

Sehun realized he liked the way Junmyeon fitted against his body. He was a little smaller than Sehun but he was a perfect fit to hold.

'See," he said. "It's not bad."

Junmyeon said nothing and instead pushed himself away from Sehun slowly. He still hangs onto Sehun’s hands never letting go. A bright smile reached across Junmyeon’s features as he kept himself upright with his fated’s help.

It was then, did Sehun realize he was already in love with his fated but maybe it was the start of the hard fall he knew was going to happen. The thought alone caused a smile to rival Junmyeon’s to take home on his features.

  
  


With everything happening in Ladelle, Sehun forgot what he was supposed to be above water for. It wasn't until people were yelling the prince was coming did he remember. He felt the colour drain from his face when the thought of telling his parents came to mind. His parents would be welcoming Junmyeon with open arms, of course, but he was unsure how his parents were going to react to his fated. 

He could see his mother smothering the poor human with long hugs and loud squeals. His father would have a shit eating grin on his face as he patted Junmyeon’s back. And of course, Hansol would be laughing along with Seungkwan on how he finally found his fated. 

It would be a mess. 

But because of his inability to let anyone know about Junmyeon, he still had to attend the garden to meet prince Jongin. As much as he didn’t want to, it still needed to be done.

He thought about how he was going to break to it the man that he wasn’t going to marry him. He wondered, though, would the prince be the same way? Was he only getting engaged to Sehun in order to keep peace and balance in his kingdom? 

As Sehun was lacing up his boots, there was a knock on his door before it opened to show his guard. He was grateful to the older merman because even though it looked like he wasn’t doing anything, he was the one making arrangements for the human royalty. He was able to rent a nice little home where Jongin and his party could stay until the end of the feast. 

Minseok smiled when he looked at Sehun’s outfit of a white long sleeve scrunched at the elbows, simple blue pants, and the same colour vest. He finished lacing his knee-high boots before standing and blinking at his guard. 

The piercing gaze coming from the other caused the merman to tug at the bottom of his vest.

“Does it look bad?” he asked and the guard shook his head. 

“No. I like the colours. It’s fitting to the kingdom of Ceto,” Minseok said. "You look almost human.”

Sehun made a face.  "I don't want to look like a human. I like being a merman, thank you very much."

Minseok laughed. "I'm sure you do." 

"You and your teasing. Don’t you think maybe one day it’s going to get you in trouble?" 

“Nope,” said Minseok, popping the p. “At least, not with you.” 

“Maybe one day, I’ll surprise you.”

Minseok nodded and stuck out his tongue. "Yes, your grace." 

Sehun smiled at Minseok's antics. Even though they had met only a little while ago, they were playful like they had been friends since Sehun was little.

“I just wanted to make sure you were getting dressed. Meet me in the kitchen in a couple of minutes with the nymphs." 

Minseok left just as Sehun walked over to the mirror to make sure his hair looked presentable. When he was happy with it, he walked out of the room, his eyes catching Suho and the others running around with smiles on their faces. He sat on one of the chairs as Suho made his way to Sehun, smiling even more when he sees him. 

"Going where?" he asked, waving his hands in the air like he wanted to sit on Sehun’s lap. 

"To meet the prince Jongin." 

Suho made a face. "Hun tell him no?" 

"How did you know?" 

Suho gave him a mysterious smile. "I know all about Hun," he said. "Even the deepest darkest secrets you wish to hide." 

Sehun let out a loud laugh. “I suppose you do.” 

"Tell him no?” Suho asked again. "Must tell them no." 

Sehun nodded quickly. "Of course," he said. "Of course I'll tell them no. I thought you knew everything about me.”

The smile on Suho’s face is blinding bright. "Don't forget to talk to father about Jun. Father will be happy Jun is here,” he said before he ran off to find the other two nymphs.

Sehun knew what he needed to do and he needed to do it fast. Maybe after he broke the news to Jongin then he could swim home and tell the news. Maybe he should warn Junmyeon first. Who knew what his parents and his brother might do. They would either come with him or he could tell them not to come with just yet. But knowing them, his mother would follow him secretly and would be yelling like a mad woman once she found Junmyeon’s home. 

Dear lords, he did not want that.

He could picture the look on Junmyeon’s face when his mother comes hounding about a wedding. He stopped thinking about his parent's reactions when a sudden thought came to mind. 

Junmyeon would be marrying into royalty. What if he doesn’t want to? 

While the ocean royalty was nowhere near as intense as the land one, he couldn’t help but think Junmyeon would be a little lost. Maybe he could live a life of land and sea. Only go to the sea when the times called for it and stay on land most of the time. But then there was the problem of Sehun getting ill like he did a few days ago. How were they going to manage something like that?  

Sehun’s thoughts went to Minseok and Baekhyun and how they handled with Minseok’s need for water. While Minseok worked for the palace and wasn’t able to leave duty until he was discharged, they still somehow managed to live a somewhat happy life with him going back and forth from the water to the shore. Even when things aren’t working out in the best possible way, they still have a way of making the other feel loved. 

Like a couple of days ago when the couple got into an argument. Sehun had no idea what it was about, but the two of them were in a screaming fit with Minseok’s blue eyes the bluest Sehun had seen and Baekhyun’s face the brightest red he had seen on a human. It was Baekhyun who apologized first by pushing Sehun into his room and making a dinner he knew Minseok would love.

Sehun got an idea. 

While Junmyeon was constantly helping Sehun adjust to life above the water, he thought it would be nice to make something for him. 

But this posed a dangerous situation. 

Sehun had no idea how to cook and he feared it would take him a little while before he would be able to do so. 

Just when he was going to push the idea out of his mind, Baekhyun walked in, humming a tune he couldn’t understand. A smile etched itself across his face.

"Baekhyun," he called out. "I have a favour to ask you." 

Baekhyun looked at Sehun with a raised brow as he listened to Sehun’s idea. He smiled widely when he saw the light shining in his friend’s eyes.

”It has to be seafood paella," Baekhyun almost screeched. "It's Junmyeon's favourite dish. I think you'll melt his heart even more." 

Sehun nodded. "We have to make it tomorrow," he said, watching Minseok come out of the shared bedroom, "because now it seems we have to leave."

Baekhyun turned around and a loud squeal escaped his lips. All these different noises made Sehun wonder if it’s a human thing. Making strange noises when they see something they like. 

Minseok smiled, showing his pearly whites. He wore a jacket with grey sleeves, and a white and blue torso. His pants were the same grey as the sleeves but a majority of it was covered by the long black boots. He tugged at his cuff when he caught the looks coming from his fated and the prince he was serving.

Sehun was the first to make a sound after Baekhyun’s squeal. “What's this?”

“Our formal uniform for when we’re on land. Most of the merman and mermaids on land have this uniform in the back of their closets. At least those in the military and the former palace guards.” 

Baekhyun drooled. “You know Min,” he began slowly, “you’ve always been a really hot piece of merman ass and this makes you even more so.” 

Minseok flushed. “Baekhyun,” he whined but his fated wasn’t having any of it. 

“Damn I’m lucky. I can’t wait to have a tas-” 

“Baekhyun!” Minseok yelled with a red face. “Sehun doesn’t need to hear what you have to say and neither to do the nymphs.” 

Sehun looked to the nymphs with heated cheeks. Xian had his mouth open much like his larger counterpart before giggling and pulling Xiumin away. Suho looked a little lost but shrugged his shoulders before tugging on Sehun’s hand. 

“We need to leave,” the sea prince said, letting Suho sit on his shoulder, “before Baekhyun tears your uniform off and I’m sorry, I don’t want to see it.” 

With those words, he took a couple of strides of the kitchen and walked straight to the door. Baekhyun’s loud laugh could be heard following the loud sound of a hand smacking something. Sehun’s eyes widen before he let out a loud laugh. 

Sehun grabbed Suho from his shoulder and gently placed him in his pocket where the nymph would be able to peek out and see everything happening. 

Minseok appeared with a red face. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I can’t believe he-.”

“It’s fine. It’s just the way Baekhyun is. I know that now.” 

The guard’s face flushed redder than before as he pointed to something in front of the house. Two large animals stood with their tails flicking back and forth. There was a small crowd surrounding them before the parted when Minseok cleared his throat. The people gawked at the two mermen before the same little girl from a few days earlier seems them and bows.

“Safe travels, your grace,” she said. 

The moment she said those words, there was mummers in the crowd. 

Sehun looked to his guard. 

“These are horses,” he explained. “I wasn’t going to make you walk all the way to the garden. You’re a prince and a prince must arrive in a princely fashion.” 

The prince snorted. In all honesty, he did not mind walking but since he was on land, he might as well follow human customs. He stared at the animal, confused on how to mount it. Sending a questioning glance to his guard, the older merman smiled as he went over how to ride the horse. He tried a few times before he finally got it. 

Minseok mounted next to him with practiced ease. 

The guard lead the way to the gate, where people are lined up along the edges watching as Minseok and Sehun rode by. Fingers are pointed and loud whispers and murmurs filled the air when they realize who was riding in front of them. Smiles and bows are given causing Sehun to give small waves in return. 

"It's okay to look at them," Minseok said after a couple of minutes. "They're not going to say anything."

Sehun grimaced. "It’s odd," he replied. "They didn’t act any differently when I walked by before but now they’re bowing and showing different kinds of respect. While it’s nice, I prefer the other smiles instead of these." 

"Well, now they know who you are. Once they find out about Junmyeon, how do you think they’re going to treat him?” 

Sehun doesn’t say anything as he let the question echo in his mind. Of course, it had to be the one thing he couldn’t answer. The one question he was trying to figure out. He sighed, letting the nerves of meeting a foreign prince get to him.

He doesn't know what to expect from prince Jongin. While he’s been to royal parties and outings, they were always for the sea kingdoms and never the land. Was there a certain way he was supposed to act because he didn’t want to ruin something simple. 

The meeting place was at a garden on the far edge of town. Before he could even see the flowers, he could smell the strong scent of them and when he could see them, he felt like a mermaid. From the diverse colour of flowers to the various shapes, he could tell why women and mermaids liked to get them. 

A bright gold and silver carriage stood by a large white gate with a small hoard of people standing near it. Sehun’s eyes were immediately drawn to a tall man in the center of the group. The closer Minseok and he got, the more he could see dark hair, full lips, sunkissed skin, and a  smile to rival Junmyeon’s. 

The sound of the horse hooves against the ground caught the parties attention and the man with the smile like Junmyeon’s moved toward the front of the crowd. More clearly could Sehun see him wearing a white long sleeve with the sleeves scrunched up to the elbows. A laced black vest sat snugly on top. Black pants hugged his legs too well and his boots were the same height as Sehun’s. 

It took a moment but the sea prince stared at the human prince as he got down from his horse. Smiling, he cleared his throat but Minseok was the first one to speak.

“Prince Jongin,” he said with a deep bow, "my name is Minseok and I am prince Sehun's guard.” Before Jongin can even open his mouth, a shrill female voice echoed along the flowers. 

“It’s about time they get here,” she said, as the small group of men parted down the middle. “If prince Sehun is trying to marry into the family, the least he should do is learn human mannerisms.” 

She flicked her long inky hair over her shoulder and looked at Minseok expectantly. 

“Princess Joohyun,” he said. “I apologize. Prince Sehun is still getting used to human customs.”

Joohyun huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Sehun could see the familial resemblance between the two but she acted a little childish. 

“Joohyun, enough,” Jongin said, his voice a deep timber. “They are guests in our kingdom. Do not be rude.” 

The princess rolled her eyes as Jongin looked to Sehun. 

“Prince Jongin,” Sehun said. “It’s nice to put a name to a face.” 

The human prince smiled causing Sehun to realize he liked Junmyeon’s smile better than the man in front of him. He gave a smile of his own. 

“Likewise. I’ve heard nothing but wonderful things about Ceto. Hopefully, this meeting will go well and everyone will be happy with the result.” 

Sehun wondered about Jongin’s words as they began to take a stroll in the garden’s. While the area was a beautiful mix of greens, blues, and yellows, he couldn’t help but wonder how his fated would like this area. He was far into his head to listen as Joohyun talked about something he didn’t care about but he didn’t miss the sly smile on Jongin’s face. 

“I take it everything here has been pleasing?” Jongin asked causing Sehun to smile. 

“Of course. I’ve been staying with my guard and his mate and they both have been wonderful.” 

Jongin raised a brow. “Your guard has a human mate?”

The sea prince gently patted the pocket where Suho was listening. Jongin’s eyes followed, growing wide for a moment before going back to normal. “He does and they love each other dearly.” 

There was a look in Jongin’s eye. “Do you have someone you love dearly?” 

The question made Sehun pause because truth be told, he wasn’t sure he was in love with Junmyeon yet but the thought seemed silly. He cared deeply for the human male and had the things he liked about him. 

He liked how Junmyeon would scrunch his nose when he was thinking or how bright the light was shone in his eyes when he talked about his book or stories. 

But it felt more than that. 

He didn’t just like those little things, he adored them. 

No. Adored wasn’t the right word. 

Then what was? 

Jongin’s question circled in his mind again, the word love becoming louder and louder. 

Prince Sehun of Ceto didn’t like or adore the little things of Junmyeon, he loved them. He loved him. 

“If he did,” Joohyun’s was loud enough to pull Sehun out of his thoughts, “then he would have to give them up for his kingdom.” 

Jongin said nothing as he continued to stare at Sehun, dark eyes firmly staring into blue ones. 

“I do,” he said. “I do have someone I love dearly.” 

The smile on Jongin’s face was blinding as he looked to the pocket Sehun patted. “Then I wish to break this engagement. I do not want to interfere with fate. Especially if a guardian is present.” Sehun felt his eyes grow wide at the other’s statement. “We shall let fate continue its plan.” 

“How did you-” 

“Stories. You’re not the first merman I have met and you certainly won’t be the last.” 

Sehun blinked before laughing. “I suppose not. I do apologize to you and your sister for coming here. It seems it was all for nothing.” 

Joohyun huffed. “You have-”

The human prince shook his head and cut his sister off. “It wasn’t. Even if there’s no engagement for the people of Ladelle to celebrate, peace between the kingdom of Gaea and Ceto might be something.” 

“Jongin!” the princess’s voice screeched. 

But Sehun wasn’t listening anymore. Even though he was not going to be marrying into the royal human family, he still managed to talk the prince into peace. Well, not talk. Sehun had not begun to suggest peace before it was brought up by Jongin. 

He smiled as he turned to Jongin, ignoring Joohyun's whining. “Indeed that is something to celebrate.” 

Jongin smiled widely.

  
  


"Come again," the sea king said while raising a brow. "I'm not sure I heard you right."

"I don't want to marry into the royal family," Sehun yawned out. "I’ve found my fated."

Sehun was flabbergasted when he woke up the morning after meeting with the human prince to find his father in Baekhyun’s living room. The human looked sick and wore the same expression as Sehun did when he walked out of his borrowed room. 

Xian, Xiumin, and Suho surrounded the sea king, giggling when he would make a face at the three of them before turning back to his dumbfounded son. 

Very, very, slowly, a smile etched itself on his face before a wide, shit-eating grin filled his features. “When do I get to meet him?" he asked. “Wait until I tell your mother. She’s going to wanna come up here and meet him. She’s going to kill everyone at the meetings so she can come faster.”

Horror flashed through Sehun’s face and he was suddenly very aware of his father’s appearance in Ladelle. Confusion flooded his whole being as he narrowed his eyes and looked around the room. Shock and confusion began to drain out of his body as dread and hopelessness began to fill it. 

“How did you get here?” he questioned. 

His father smiled. “You know me very well Oh Sehun. How do you think I got here?” 

The use of Sehun’s full name made the prince realize the man in front of him wasn’t the king of Ceto. This man was Pak Daehyun, the husband of Oh Mikyung and the father to Oh Sehun. 

Sehun’s father stood and the prince blinked. He was a head taller than the man in front of him but it wasn’t important. 

“You’re short,” he said instead of what he wanted to say. He meant to say ‘you snuck out, again’ but the words flew out of his mouth. 

His father huffed. “I know.” 

“I didn’t mean to say that,” Sehun squeaked while tiny giggles were coming out of Suho’s mouth. 

“You did. I’m your father. I know you.”

Sehun narrowed his eyes. “You’re also the king of Ceto and yet here you are on human land without a guard.” 

Daehyun laughed, his sea blue eyes crinkling as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You know how much your mother worries. Do you honestly think she’s going to allow me, the king of Ceto, come above water without a guard even when I sneak away? Jimin and Yoongi are looking for a place to stay until the end of the festival. But this isn’t important. When am I going to meet your fated? What’s his name? Tell me about him.” 

Sehun stared at his father, slightly nervous in telling him anything but the eager look in his eyes had the sea prince spilling everything. His father listened, the smile on his face getting wider and wider with each passing word. 

By the middle of their talk, Baekhyun cleared his throat and pointed to the kitchen. “I hate to interrupt but if you want to make the paella, Sehun, we best get started on it.” 

The sea king continued to smile like he was before. “You’re making something?” 

Sehun flushed as he stood up and rushed to the kitchen “Yes.” He paused. “Don’t follow.” 

His father laughed and continued to play with the sea nymphs. 

Inside the kitchen, he let out a sigh of relief, slightly happy he didn’t have to share information about his fated anymore. While he found he liked talking about Junmyeon, he felt the heat staying on his cheeks while he was speaking. 

“You know,” Baekhyun started as he stood next to Sehun, “I don’t think I’m going to let you live down embarrassed Sehun. I’m telling Junmyeon.” 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get started before I burn down your house because you refused to teach me how to cook." 

Minseok’s mate laughed and pointed to some onions. “He doesn’t seem like a king.” 

The merman handed them to him. “That’s because the merman in your living room isn’t being one right now.” Baekhyun froze but Sehun continued. “He acts like a king when he’s supposed to but when he’s not, then he’s being himself. My father’s a nut and will always be a nut.” 

Baekhyun stirs the onions and a fond smile on his face while letting silence take over. Once in awhile, he would give Sehun instructions on what to do. The merprince would hover behind his mock instructor to watch as the other man began to cook. Soon enough, the kitchen began to smell wonderful, something Sehun smelt daily when the human cooked. 

When the dish was done, Baekhyun left to get Junmyeon while his father had moved to Sehun’s room. He slept in his bed while protectively holding Suho to his chest like a child. Silently, he closed the door and began to fret around the house to see if there was anything that needed to be done. 

With nothing to think of but making the table, Sehun grabbed a couple of plates, utensils, and other items to set a nice date for the two of them. Heat grew on his face as he began to think of this dinner as a date for the two of them. He liked the thought. 

Once the table was set to what Sehun thought was passable, he moved to the living room where he plopped onto the couch. As he sat on there, he wondered how the human king was going to react to the news. There was no doubt he wasn’t going to like it but Sehun was holding onto the hope that the king understood like his son did. Hopefully, it would be the case and he and Junmyeon could live happily. 

But Junmyeon’s stories began to play in his mind. The stories of the king getting jealous because the foreign prince wasn’t going to marry into the family. He really wished it wasn’t going to be the case and the human king was going to be like everyone else he met, kind.  

The door opened in the middle of Sehun's thoughts and he’s surprised to see Junmyeon there but it changed when he could smell the paella in the next room. Nervousness began to take over his body as he twisted the bottom of his shirt. Junmyeon smiled. 

“Hi,” Junmyeon said. 

Sehun took a deep breath. “Hi,” he said. It felt a little odd for Sehun since it was the first time he had seen the human male since he figured he was in love with him. How much had Baekhyun told him? “I wanted to do something for you,” he continued, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

He lead Junmyeon into the kitchen, where he set up the table. The lump in his throat was growing again but Sehun didn’t mind. He liked the look of his fated’s jaw to the ground in surprise. 

“You cooked?” 

Sehun smiled sheepishly. “I helped but Baekhyun was the one who really made it. I wasn’t going to burn down his house.” 

Junmyeon laughed. “I suppose not.” 

Grabbing the plates off the table, the merman began to serve the meal, worried if Junmyeon was going to like it. As he set the food down, Sehun realized he was worried for nothing because the smile on Junmyeon’s face told him enough. He loved this and Sehun was glad. 

With a happy yelp, it was seafood paella and Junmyeon’s favourite dish, the conversation flowed smoothly between the two of them. Stories of their days since they hadn’t seen each other in a couple of days flew off their tongues with wide smiles.

It was perfect. 

And then the sea king woke up.  

Sehun could tell his father was up because of how loud the older merman had walked into the kitchen. With a louder yelp than when Junmyeon realized on what Sehun helped create, Sehun’s father ran up to the human screaming the question, are you my son’s fated? 

With a sigh, the merprince watched the interaction. Every now and then, Junmyeon would cast glances to make sure he wasn’t going to say anything to offend the king but Sehun would always shake his head. His father loved the human and if that was the case, then he was sure his mother, brother, and brother in law were going to dote on the poor male. Sehun cringed.

The king gasped when he was in a conversation with Junmyeon about tales from the sea before he looked to Sehun. “I have good news. While you were cooking with Baekhyun, Yoongi came in to let me know about the house. I sent word to the human king about breaking the engagement as well as word to your mother about meeting your fated.” Sehun nodded. “As of now, Sehun, you’re are free to marry when you want. We’re just going to think of a different way to bring peace between Ceto and Gaea.” 

Sehun shook his head. “There will be no need. Jongin has declared peace between the two kingdoms and we will become allies. The feast will be changing into a festival to celebrate it.” 

The king looked pleased. “Very well.” 

Sehun was happy. Everything he wanted to do he had done and it was going right. To him, nothing was going to ruin it. Not even the people following him around for the next couple of days. Neither would the known marksmen for the human king was going to destroy Sehun’s happiness. 

That was until the first day of the festival. 

  
  


Sehun's heart was beating at an uncontrollable pace. His knees felt weak and thoughts of ‘am I doing this right?’ flooded through his head. 

Maybe it was his father’s presence or something else but with a constant glance over his shoulder, he held onto Junmyeon’s hand like he didn’t want to let go. How he was able to hold his fated’s hand without exploding on the inside was something Sehun didn’t know but he wasn’t fighting the bright grin on his face. 

With the engagement to Jongin broken off, Junmyeon and Sehun were free of what they wanted afterward. Unfortunately, not much could happen with bookshop owner preparing to move the bookshop outside during the Festival of the Sea. 

The people of Ladelle loved the idea of having a festival instead of the feast. Not many preparations had to be changed with the only major thing being the shops moving outdoors. For the next two days, it was the only thing anyone could talk about. People had greeted the sea king with warm smiles as they awaited the first day of the festival and the arrival of the sea queen. 

Of course, Sehun helped Junmyeon take the things out of the shop. Most of the time was spent, however, letting Kyungsoo know it was going to be okay for him to treat Sehun the same. He didn’t mind having an acquaintance like the teenager. 

On the day of the festival, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon were manning the outside shop while Sehun was looking around the area. He stayed in sight for the bookshop with Minseok following behind him. 

“I’m glad,” he said patting his pocket. A tiny head popped out and  Xian smiled at Sehun, “you’re happy. The smile on both of your faces is amazing to look at.” 

Sehun grinned as he walked over to a small jewelry stall. The man standing behind it was older with grey hair and deep brown eyes. He smiled to Sehun, including his head to the sea royal. He kept his smile as Sehun gently dragged his fingers against the different pieces. They stopped on a strange but familiar creature. 

“There’s a story to go with the pendant,” the old man said. “They say this creature is called a sea nymph or a Little Guardian. Give this to your soulmate and you will be happy.” 

It fit with everything happening. With a quick glance to Minseok’s pocket, the smile on his face grew. 

The Little Guardian necklace would be the perfect thing for the two of them. 

Someone tapped Sehun shoulder, causing him to pocket the necklace quickly before turning around. Junmyeon smiled at him. 

“Kyungsoo is manning the shop for a bit with Baekhyun,” Junmyeon said. “Let’s walk around?” 

Sehun nodded and reached for Junmyeon’s hand without thinking. “Let’s enjoy this festival!” 

Minseok followed the two of them with their blinding smiles as they walked to each stall, talking about the little things coming to their minds. He and Sehun were fully aware of the people following the small group and their eyes were constantly catching them. 

“You know,” Junmyeon started when they passed another fabric stall, “I believe you were right.” 

“About?” 

“Everything. I think we’ll get a happy ending.” 

A giggle came from Junmyeon’s pocket and out popped Suho and Bao’s heads. They both were grinning and sending little giggles to each other. 

“Of course!” Suho said. “Happy endings are always the best kind of endings!”

Bao nodded. “Suho right. Happy endings are the best.” 

And they were. 

While Sehun had the necklace for Junmyeon, he wanted to make the day even more special for Junmyeon. He knew what he wanted to do but he didn’t know if it was too early. He kept questioning the more they passed different stalls, if the other gift to Junmyeon would be the appropriate one. 

The night before Baekhyun shouted and demanded Sehun drink for the occasion to get a little liquid courage for the event. But he didn’t want to do that. 

Sehun wanted their first kiss to be perfect. 

When he had laid in bed the night before, it was all he could think of and he wondered if this was what mermaids went through with their crushes. While he felt a little feminine for being a little excited, he couldn’t it as he squirmed in bed with Suho’s giggles next to him. 

“Garden?” Suho asked and Sehun knew instantly where he was going to take his fated for their kiss. 

The merprince cleared his throat and smiled shyly to Junmyeon. “I would like to take you somewhere. Do you mind coming with me?”

Junmyeon smiled and Sehun smiled back. "I don’t mind."

Sehun lead them down the same path Minseok had taken them a couple days before. He didn’t miss the smile on Minseok’s or Suho’s faces as they walked along but neither one of them said anything about it. 

It was a couple of steps in did Minseok lean towards Sehun’s ear. “They’re still following us. Do you think this is a good idea?” 

The merprince hummed. “Maybe not but I’m not going to let them ruin this moment. Besides, if they’re working for the human king, then word wasn't going to reach him for a couple of hours. We’ll be gone by the time he comes.” 

Minseok nodded slowly, believing the prince’s words. 

They had to stop once for the switching of the pockets. While Suho and Bao loved to be in Junmyeon’s pocket, they claimed to have felt bad for leaving Xian by himself. Minseok continuously assured the human male he didn’t mind holding the three Little Guardians. Junmyeon looked like he didn’t believe him but let him be. 

Sehun couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of a pouting Junmyeon. The bookkeeper stuck out his tongue as he walked a couple of steps in front of them. 

Like before, the first thing Sehun noticed about the garden was the heavy scent of flowers in the air. Junmyeon smiled widely. 

“The gardens?” he asked and Sehun nodded. 

“When we came here, I wouldn’t stop thinking about you and I thought you would at least enjoy a walk.” 

Minseok laughed behind them causing Sehun to throw him a dirty look.

They made their way into the garden with lighthearted laughs and fluttering hearts. Sehun began to feel nervous for their first kiss and he hoped Junmyeon would like it. 

The spot that came to mind was the set of flowers the same colour as Junmyeon’s hair, a beautiful bright red. It would be the perfect spot for the perfect day. 

Casting glances towards his fated, Sehun liked the smile on Junmyeon’s face as they walked by. He could tell the other was happy with Sehun’s choice making him feel like the luckiest merman alive. And maybe he was. 

But the feeling didn’t last long. 

When they passed by a set of white and pink flowers did Sehun heard a strange sound. He turned to Minseok who had narrowed eyes looking around. 

“Your grace,” he said catching Junmyeon’s attention, “we need to leave.” 

Sehun agreed. 

At the moment, it didn’t matter his perfect day was ruined with the strange sounds because the only thing mattering to him was Junmyeon’s safety. 

“Sehun?” 

“I’m sorry, Junmyeon,” Sehun whispered. “But I think it’s time we leave here. Something isn’t right.” 

Sehun’s fated looked at Sehun’s face before nodding and pulling Sehun the way they came. 

The strange sound became louder until it became a whistling sound.

“Get down!” Minseok yelled.

Everything became silent for a couple of seconds. 

And then the screeching started and Sehun whirled around looking for the sound. He froze at the sight in front of him. 

Junmyeon stood in the middle of the path with his mouth open and pain in his eyes. He looked at Sehun in disbelief before looking down at the only thing Sehun was staring at. Staining his shirt a bright red was blood and sticking out of his chest was a long thin arrow, piercing where Junmyeon’s heart should be. 

Sehun screamed as Junmyeon's legs buckled under him. 

The loud screeching was coming from Minseok's pocket as the guard whirls around, his fists up and ready to strike. Before Junmyeon’s body could hit the ground, Sehun caught him, not listening to anything happening around him. Tears begin to prickle the corner of his eyes as he tried to apply pressure on Junmyeon’s wound.

Junmyeon looked at the arrow before looking at Sehun, giving his fated a small smile. "Hello," he croaked. "I don't know what's happening anymore." 

There was no way for him to pull out the arrow without causing Junmyeon to fade faster than he was. Nothing Sehun could do would be able to stop the human’s death and it hurt. It hurt more than anything Sehun could think of because he thought of their future together, the memories they were supposed to have, stupid and silly fights about small and trivial things, their first kiss that was supposed to be happening, and the many kisses afterward. 

Sehun’s hands began to shake and his body felt paralyzed the more he stared at his fated smiling face. 

"I'm glad to have met you," Junmyeon whispered. "Like really glad to have met you." 

Sehun shook his head. "Stop," he croaked, finally letting his tears spill over. He knew Junmyeon's time is coming. Maybe if he gave his fated what he bought, then maybe Junmyeon would stay and they could have the life he dreamed of. "I want to give you something." 

Sehun reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. He dangled the necklace over Junmyeon's face. "They told me," he started before stopping. His hands were shaking to much to hold the necklace properly. "They told me," he said again, "I should give it to the person I think is my soul mate. You’re my soul mate, my fated person. This necklace is for you." 

Junmyeon wrapped a bloody hand around the metal. "The Little Guardians," he whispered. “Thank you Sehun. Thank you for being my soulmate." 

Sehun opened his mouth but Junmyeon's body shudders before it began to violently shake. Sehun's confused because an arrow wound isn't supposed to cause violent shakes, are they? He tried to hold the human down, to stop him from shaking but nothing worked. 

It stopped as fast as it started. 

There was a smile on Junmyeon face, like he was happy to be in the arms of the person he cared about the most. His eyes remained open and his hand dropped to the ground. His chest stopped moving and his lips begin to turn blue. 

"Junmyeon?" Sehun called out, his voice cracking. "Junmyeon? Hey, Junmyeon?  Move for me please?"

His voice is shaking as he speaks. Cries began to wreak the merman’s body. "Minseok!" he yells "Minseok Junmyeon's not moving. He’s not saying anything!" 

Sehun looked to where Minseok stood, guarding the two of them. He finally saw two men in front of his guard, one with a bow and arrow and the other with his hands behind his back. It looked like an older man and his guard. The older one smiled brightly before talking lowly to the man in front of him.

"Minseok," the merprince yelled out again and Minseok turned his head, "Junmyeon isn't moving." 

It's then Minseok noticed Junmyeon in Sehun's arms. His face paled before he took a couple of steps backward with his front towards the two men before dropping to his knees. 

The wailing sound was still coming from Minseok’s pocket.

"We don't understand," the guard hissed. "You said there was no problem with--?"

The older man sneered at Minseok. "Keep your mouth shut, merguard. This is between the prince and me." 

Minseok narrowed his eyes before looking down at Junmyeon’s body. He placed two fingers against the other’s neck but there was nothing. A part of him didn’t want to look at Sehun’s hopeful face but he had to. Shaking his head, Minseok licked his lips and felt his own tears starting to well up. He blinked them away. "I'm so sorry, your grace. I’m so sorry Sehun." 

Sehun screamed then, louder than he had before. He rocked Junmyeon’s body, not caring if he was staining his clothes with his fated’s blood.

There was still the loud wailing. 

"You're lying,” Sehun sobbed, continuously rocking Junmyeon’s body but he knew his guard wouldn’t lie to him. Not about Junmyeon. Not about this. "You're lying," he whispered again. 

“Now Prince Sehun," the old man began, "there's nothing stopping you from marrying Jongin!" 

The wailing stopped. 

Everything clicks then. He knew who the man standing in front of him was. 

"Jun! Jun!" came Suho's and Bao's voices from Minseok's pocket. Little hands reach towards the fabric before the nymphs are able to pull themselves up. Sehun vaguely noticed Suho’s pale complexion and instead saw the shock and fear running through their bodies. 

Xian jumped out of Minseok’s pocket, a look of shock etched across his face. 

And then Suho stopped moving. 

The nymph looked to his fated who began to cry, his gaze moving from Suho and Junmyeon. The human king’s voice became background noise to the four of them, the two merfolk watching as Suho dropped to his knees. Bao rushed over saying nothing and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"Bao," Suho whispered. "Protect. Protect Hun."

Something in the back of Sehun mind's mind clicked, something his mother told him. 

“Remember Sehun,” she said one day while tucking in her child for bed, “the Little Guardians are apart of you. If your fated dies while you have met them, then Suho will go with him. They are two parts of the same soul.”

Anger took over his body. He stood but not before handing Junmyeon’s body to Minseok. He rushed toward the human king and missed when Bao caught a dying Suho as he whispered a 'bye bye Bao’. 

"You monster!" he screamed. "All humans are the same. Every single of one of them!" 

Sehun didn’t get too far before he felt something stopping him. His chest felt warm as he stopped in front of the human king. 

Bao began to wail and Minseok screamed his name.

But Sehun didn’t care. He stared at the king and his guard, his eyes filled with what he hoped was hate. "Until Junmyeon,” the merprince began, “is reborn with me by his side, the mer kingdoms and the human kingdoms will always be at war. This war is your fault, you greedy bastard." 

A searing pain filled Sehun's chest as he watched the horror run across the human king's face as he’s frozen in place. His guard was the one to pull him away from a dying merman.

Sehun fell to his knees. 

His body began to feel hot, like it was going to burst into tiny pieces. The shaking from earlier came back but harder than what he can remember. Biting his tongue, he held in his screams of pain and tried to stand on shaky legs. Fire is in his veins as he took the small trek to where Minseok sat with wide eyes and Junmyeon’s cooling body in his arms. 

"Sehun," Minseok whispered. "They put poison on the arrow to ensure Junmyeon’s death. If you're shot with it--" 

Sehun tried to smile knowing it came out more of a grimace than a smile. "I know," he said taking Junmyeon's body from Minseok. 

There was one last thing Sehun wanted to do before he joined his fated in the afterlife. The one thing he was scared about the most. 

Junmyeon's kiss. 

A part of him wondered if kissing Junmyeon would be like the fairy tales where the prince kisses his true love and they wake up. But this isn't a fairy tale. Minseok had to tell him a couple of times. 

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Junmyeon's forehead before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, smiling softly. 

The shaking became worse and Sehun felt himself at death's door. He held onto Junmyeon a little tighter. 

Before he could close his eyes, there were tiny hands against his arm causing him to try and look down. Naibao was smiling with tears in his eyes as he held onto Suho’s lifeless body. 

"I protect," he said. "I protect Jun, Hun, and Suho." 

Sehun never had the chance to figure out what the nymph meant nor did he ever hear Minseok screaming his name and begging him to open his eyes. 

When had he closed them? Sehun doesn't know.

Sehun stopped thinking.

Sehun slept for awhile, not knowing who he was or what he’s doing. He didn’t know how much time passed when he comes to. 

He’s different but the same. 

He’s—  

  
  


Jongdae stares at the man in front of him, familiarity running through his veins. He feels tears in his eyes while the old merman only smiles. 

“Sehun never knew what happened after but Bao kept his promise. He protected them until they were ready to be reborn. While their bodies would become one with the earth, their souls would move on, looking for their other half. 

"The king got what he deserved and Jongin signed the peace treaty with Ceto, after the funeral for Prince Sehun and Prince Junmyeon." 

Jongdae closes his eyes and turns his head to the side in pain. In the back of his mind, he hears Yoda's voice yelling for someone.

"-ao!" 

Jongae forces his eyes open. 

"I don't understand," he says and the merman smiles. 

"But you will, little one. Everything will make sense, in due time. It seems the Little Guardians are still at work." 

Jongdae opens his mouth to say something when he gets cut off by a name. A name that runs through his mind and shakes his very core.

Minseok. 

As fast as the name comes, pain floods Jongdae's mind and for the first time, he sees through different eyes. 

He looks at the mermaid who wears a bright smile with tears in his eyes. 

"Minseok!" 

Minseok looks away to the person calling his name.

Jongdae watches as the old merman smiles brightly at the sight of another man walking towards them. He hears a tiny squeal coming from the old man’s robes as a tiny sea nymph runs out to hug Minseok's leg. 

Jongdae pauses and watches the entire scene. 

Another name forces it’s way out. 

Baekhyun. 

Minseok picks up the sea nymph before placing a kiss on its cheek and holding it up to his shoulder. The sea nymph still hugging Yoda, yelps, and jumps on Jongdae's shoulder. 

“Babe,” the old merman says reaching for the jumping sea nymph and putting him with the other. “I was wondering when you were coming. Xian wouldn’t stop twitching around and it was getting slightly frustrating.”

The old human lets out a loud laugh, his mouth forming a rectangular smile. He walks slowly to the other man, not caring about the people looking at them with strange looks. Jongdae can see the emotions each of their eyes, emotions full of hope, longing, but most of all love. A small smile plays on his face as he watches the small kiss they share and the small cuddling of the two sea nymphs. 

It’s only when he feels Yoda jumping down from his shoulder does Jongdae turn away from the old couple. He sees a flurry of green and white zipping through the crowd and Jongdae is momentarily stunned. 

“I would follow him,” Minseok says. “He waits for you at the other side, your grace.” 

There are tears in his eyes as Jongdae turns to see the old merman and the old human male with intertwined fingers. They both have stupid silly smiles on their faces as they look at Jongdae. 

“Don’t be surprised,” the human man begins with tears in his eyes,  “if he’s been waiting for you this entire time. Your story has been a long time in the making.”

Jongdae doesn’t say anything before he turns on his heel and runs after Yoda. His eyes dart down, looking for the small green and white sea nymph, finding nothing. He begins to feel scared something happened to Yoda as he pushes people away from him. 

Memories, thoughts, emotions, names, everything, hits Jongdae like a ton of bricks. Things begin to make sense with Yoda acting like he does. The human holds back a sob as he runs through the crowded streets. 

He opens his mouth to begin to shout when he notices a small crowd of both merfolk and humans. More people begin to gather and Jongdae shuts his mouth. He runs to the circle, pushing people to get through once more, only to stop and stare. 

In the middle of the circle is Yoda and another sea nymph, one that looks exactly like him. 

Naibao. 

No. 

Not Naibao. 

“Chen!” someone screams. “Chen where are you?”

The voice is the same as it was. The same deep timber that would bring a smile to his face. 

The crowd parts and although the face is different, everything is the same and Jongdae can’t stop staring. 

On the other side of the crowd is a tall man, his sea-green eyes frantic until they land in the middle. Jongdae sees him let out a loud gasp before he looks around and locks eyes with Jongdae. He doesn’t need to see the name on the other’s lips as he sprints across, throwing his arms over the taller man’s shoulders. 

There’s breath ghosting along Jongdae’s ear as he feels warm tears soaking his shirt. His nose is filled with a scent he never thought he would smell again. His fingers are touching warm skin and a beating heart. 

“I found you,” he hears. “I found you, Sehun.” 

Sehun hums in delight looking at the two sea nymphs in the middle of the circle. He smiles at them with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Thank you, Bao,” he says whispering Chen's former name as the Little Guardian looks at him with a bright smile. 

“I keep promise,” Chen says. “I protect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow, I'm slightly in love with this fic. I love merman!aus because they're amazing. I hope you enjoy this semi-decent story and please pardon any mistakes you might find. Thank you to the mods for letting me turn this fic in late. Thank you to Vee for going over the fic and helping me because what is spelling and grammar? You're amazing my dear. Thank you so, so much. 
> 
> Enjoy~


End file.
